The Start of The Pound Puppies
by Boolia
Summary: How did Lucky, Niblet, Cookie, Squirt, and Strudel meet and form the Pound Puppies? Read to find out. Squirt can't fit on character list.
1. Prologue

The Start of the Pound Puppies

Prologue

Lucky

"Good work dogs." I congratulated my friends after we placed a dog with a perfect family. We were all down in the underground base. "Another mission in the bag."

"I _love_ placing dogs with their perfect people." Niblet spoke. "Seeing their happy faces, on both the dogs and the humans."

"I agree." Strudel agreed. "It is an _wunderbar_ feeling placing pups in their new respective families."

 _"Man!"_ Patches said. "Hearing your wonderful stories on placing dogs in wonderful homes gives me a warm feeling every time! I can't _wait_ for me, Cupcake, and Rebound to be full- fledged Pound Puppies."

"Just wait." Cookie told him. "You'll all get there before you know it."

"You really think so, Cookie Mommy?" Cupcake asked with her tail wagging.

"Of course. You and your friends are doing so great as Pound Puppies in training, that I think Dolly will make you all to full-fledged Pond Puppies."

 _"When_?!" Rebound wanted to know, running around in circles around the base. " _When, when, when, when, when_?"

" _Whoa, chill_ , eager beaver." Squirt told her. Niblet was confused.

"My sister's not a beaver." Niblet said. "She's a dog. I thought you knew that, Squirt." Squirt sighed deeply. Patches looked at me.

"Lucky, how did you become a Pound Puppy?" He asked. I got caught off-guard. I wasn't expecting that question.

"Yeah," Niblet put in. "How did you become one, Lucky? We curious pups and adult dogs want to know. And I'll add in my version of how I became one." Cupcake looked at Cookie.

"Will you?"

"You bet I will." Cookie said to her. "I can't let your curious question go unquestioned."

"And I will too." Strudel said.

"And I guess I have too now too." Squirt put in.

"You bet you do, Squirt!" Niblet told him. "You can't escape now!" The Chihuahua sighed. All eyes turned to me now.

"Go on, Lucky!" Cupcake said. "Tell your story!"

"Okay." I began. "It all started when I was a puppy."


	2. Chapter 1: Lucky

Chapter 1

I approached my mother at the window with a tug-of-war rope in my mouth to play with my father. I then noticed her crying. I quickly let go of the rope.

"Why are you crying, Mom?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"Your father left, Lucky." She told me. I was shocked. He really did it this time.

" _What_? Where is he going?" She didn't answer. " _Mom_! Where did he go?" Again, Mom was too sad to answer. I picked up the rope in my mouth, and left her to mourn.

I went to a corner, dropped the rope, and laid down.

Now, I suppose the normal response a pup whose parent just left them would be depressed, and blame himself for it, but I wasn't the least bit surprised or sad. I was angry. My father is _never_ around. He never spends time with us whatsoever. I was a fool to think that he would want to spend some quality time with his son. I should've given up long ago, but I had hope inside me that said that he would change, and be the best father a pup could ask for. _Boy,_ was I wrong!

Is he even my dad? I guess not. Fathers are supposed to love their children, and support and play with them. If he didn't want to hang out with us, then why did she even marry and have me? I hate him.

" _Lucky_?" Mom asked me, nearby. "Are you okay?"

"How _could_ he, Mom? How could he leave us? He's my father, and your husband. How could he leave that behind? He should've known better."

"Lucky, it's not what you think. You see, he…"

"Can you just leave me alone? I want to be left alone for now."

 _"But, Lucky_ …" I just looked at her.

"Mom, _please_!" Mom sighed.

"I understand. If you ever need to talk; I'll be here for you."

"Yeah, thanks Mom. At least _one_ of my parents cares for me." Mom looked like she was about to say something, but just left.

"Are you ready for a walk, Lucky?" One of our owners, Mr. Harriman asked me. He already had my mom beside him on her pink leash. He had my blue leash in his hand. I didn't move. I didn't feel like it. He must have noticed for what he said next, a bit of concern in his voice. "Are you okay, Lucky?" I looked up at him. He ushered me. "Come on, I think a walk will do you good." I looked at my mom, who gave me a look that said, '"I think he's right, dear. A walk will do you good."' So, I stood up. He went, and bent down to me so he could hook my leash onto my collar. His wife then came in.

"Oh, hi, honey." His husband said to her when he stood up, and saw her.

"Hi, dear." She responded. Mr. Harriman led us to her so they could share a kiss. "Are you going to walk the dogs?" Her husband nodded.

"Uh-huh. Lucky seemed kind of down, so I'm going to see if a walk can snap him out of it. Do you want to join us?" Mrs. Herriman shook her head.

"No, I'm going to start dinner. When you come back, and after dinner, I have something special to tell you." He looked at her.

 _"Really_?" She nodded. "Well, can't you tell me now so that I don't have to be in suspense?" She shook her head.

"No. You're going to have to wait until after dinner."

"You know, by not telling me this, it would have been easier on me." She smiled.

"Sorry, babe."

"Oh _, come on!"_

 _"Nope!"_

 _"Please?"_

"No." He bent down to me.

"Lucky would want to know." He was right there. I _did_ want to know. I looked at her, went over, pawing at her leg, whining. I gave her a one of my little barks. _"Aw, look,_ can't you tell Lucky?" She laughed.

"No, he and his mom will have to wait as well." Mr. Herriman stood up, disappointed.

"Ah, alright." He pulled at our leashes. "Come on, guys, let's leave Mommy to cooking so we can do our walking." We agreed, and we all walked off.

We came back from our walk fifteen minutes later, fifteen minutes earlier then normal. Mrs. Herriman had just taken out the pot roast from the oven. Her husband smelled it. " _Mmm_ , smells great, honey." I smelled it too. He was right again. I wondered if he'd sneak Mom and I some. "So, I take it you're still not going to tell us?"

"It's not after dinner now, is it?" He sighed.

"Ah right."

He ate really fast. He _really_ wanted to know. I ate my dog food really fast too.

 _"Slow_ down, dear." Mom told me. "You don't need to go really fast." I looked at her.

"I want to know about the news." I said to her.

"I want to know too, but you don't see me eating fast, do you? Please, take your time."

"All right, Mom." I decreased my speed eating.

 _"Psst, Lucky_." Whispered my male owner. I looked at him. He held a piece of pot roast in his hand. "Here." He gave it to me to eat. He ushered me to be quiet. " _Shhh,_ don't tell her." She pointed to his wife. I looked at him oddly. Why does he tell us silly stuff like that? We're dogs. We're not suppose to talk to humans. So, of _course_ I won't tell. I wouldn't tell if I could. I know how to keep a secret.

"Okay." Mr. Harriman said, wiping his face with a napkin. Mrs. Harriman was already done and put her food away. "I'm done with my food. Now, you _have_ to tell me. That was the deal."

"First, put your food and wash your plate. Then we'll talk."

 _"Promise_?"

"Promise." Mr. Harriman did just that. He sat back down when done.

"So, I went to the doctor today, and he told me I was pregnant." We were all happy, and shocked by this news.

"Honey, that's _great_!"

"Yeah, you're going to be a dad!" The soon-to-be dad looked at us. "Lucky, Jen, we're going to have a baby!" We both barked with joy. Mr. Harriman then realized something.

"We need stuff, the dogs need stuff, and now the baby. Can we afford it all?" Mrs. Harriman looked at him, and frowned. Mr. Harriman frowned too. We got worried of our owners. What was wrong?

"Honey; I'm afraid we can't afford to spend that much. I think we got to get rid of Lucky." Mr. Harriman was shocked. So was I. _What?_ "

 _"What_?" Mr. Harriman asked. " _Lucky_? Are you sure?" Mrs. Harriman nodded.

"I'm sorry, Lyle. I know how much they both mean to you." Lyle shrugged.

"I'll be sad, but I'll get over it. You have to make sacrifices for your kids." Mrs. Harriman smiled. "When do you want to sell him?"

"I think as soon as possible will be best." I could see Lyle's sullen expression as he sighed.

"Okay. I'll put an ad in the paper first thing tomorrow." I looked at Mom.

"Mom, I don't want to go." I begged. "I want to live with you and the Harrimans forever. _Please;_ don't let them do this to me." Mom looked at me as well.

"I'm sorry, baby. There's nothing I can do. And you're not leaving yet. Just enjoy the time you have with us." I sighed. I really wanted to stay, but knew she was right.

"Okay, Mom. I'll try." Mom smiled.

"Thanks, honey."

It's been several months and no luck on finding me a home. Me, I didn't really care. In fact, I was relieved. I just wanted to live with Harrimans and Mom forever. I still didn't get why I can't still be around when the baby comes. I could be the perfect playmate with the baby. Why couldn't the Harrimans see it? Mrs. Harriman's belly was fatter as time went on.

Finally, when they couldn't find me a home, they decided to bring me to a shelter.

"Do I really have to go, Mom?" I asked her.

"You know the answer." She said. I sighed.

"I know, but I don't want to."

"I know."

"But why can't I stay here? I can play with the baby." My mom hugged me. I know she was crying.

 _"Please_ ; don't make this any harder then it already is." Mr. Harriman picked me up, and out me in the front seat of their car. His wife got in. I quickly ran to the back, and put my front paws on the window. Mom put her paws exactly where mine were from her side. I whined. I howled as we drove away.

As soon as Mom disappeared in the distance, I stopped howling, and laid down, head on my paws. It's not fair. It's all changing so fast. My siblings left a long time ago, my dad left for good, and now I was leaving the Harrimans and Mom. Why must the world do this to me?

When we were at the shelter, the shelter man put me in a cage, and locked it behind him. He went off.

"So, how long were you out in the streets until you came here, kid?" A voice asked. I looked at the cage next to me. It housed a grown pit bull.

"Oh, I wasn't on the streets." I told him. "I was born in a nice, loving family."

"A family? That must have been nice. I always want to be a part of one."

"Oh, you'll love it!"

"I bet."

"I loved every minute of it." I sighed with a frown. "Until they had to get rid of me." The pit bull was confused.

"Get rid of you? _Why?_ You seem like a nice pup. Did you get in trouble, and this was the last straw?" I shook my head.

"No."

"Then what was it? There must be a reason."

"Yeah, there was. My female owner was going to have a baby, and they couldn't afford me anymore, whatever that means. They kept my mom though." He winced as if in pain.

" _Ouch;_ that's tough." I laid on my paws.

"Tell me about it."

"Well, at least you were a part of a family. Me, I would _kill_ to have one."

"How long were you here for?"

"A long time. I don't know exactly. I came here when I was a pup like you, and now I'm a full- grown dog. Nobody adopts me."

"Why ever not? You seem like a neat dog."

"I don't know, kid. That's life for you. It's full of uncertainties."

"Well, if I were human, I would adopt you." He smiled.

"Thanks, kid." I looked all around at the other cages. "I'd adopt _all_ the animals here, even the cats. Everyone needs a home."

"That's wishful thinking. No one can have all of these animals though."

"Yeah, but it'll be nice. To not have to miss your friends that you came to know."

"Yeah." He then changed the subject. "So, you have a dad?"

"I rather not talk about it."

"You don't like him? I'm sorry; you don't want to talk about it. I'll respect that."

"He was my dad, but at the same time wasn't really." I looked at him. "Does that make sense?"

"I guess."

"He wasn't around as much. He goes away somewhere, and now Mom says he's gone for good. And I couldn't be any happier.

"Suppose you don't have the whole story. Maybe there's a reason why he leaves you and your mom." I just looked at him, mad. I stood up on my paws.

 _"No_! The only reason he left was because he doesn't love us."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"Oh, it is."

"Look, you don't get it."

"I get it all right. My dad doesn't love me."

 _"Look, kid_ ,…."

 _"No! You_ look! My dad doesn't love mom or me and never will, so just knock it off! You don't know us. So, shut your trap!" He looked shocked. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I know. Don't worry about it. When you're mad, you have to let it all out. It happens to the best of us."

Suddenly, I broke out crying.

"Why couldn't my dad be a good father, and be there for us?!" I sobbed. "For some reason, I feel as if it's my fault."

"No. Don't _ever_ say that. It's not your fault. It's never the kid's fault when stuff like this happens. Stuff like this just happens."

"I just miss him. And want to be like other pups who dads are always there for them."

"I know, kid. It's hard, but you have got to be brave and strong. And just remember, you are not alone. No one is." I kept crying, and the pit bull just let me cry.

After I stopped crying a little while later, I looked at my new friend.

"Thanks." I told him. "Thanks for hearing me express my feelings. I really needed a dog like you."

"Well, I'm happy to help." I then changed the subject.

"By the way, I never got your name. My name's Lucky."

"Well, Lucky, I don't have a name. My parents were killed by coyotes when I was born. After that tragic event, I was sent here. Luckily, this is a no- kill animal shelter, so I'm here for good until something happens." I was confused.

"What are you talking about?" So, he told me the awful truth about dogs in animal shelters and pounds.

"That's horrible! They should never do that. It's inhumane. It's also not fair to us dogs. It's not our fault that we can't find homes."

"I agree, but sadly, that's not what humans think. Life can be cruel to an unwanted dog."

"Well, how do they know people are thinking of adopting us, and come when it's too late?"

"Hopefully that never happens, and the shelter people are told in advance." I changed the subject again.

"I'm sorry about your parents." He sighed.

"Yeah."

"So how about since you don't have a name, I name you?"

"Okay. What do you have in mind?" I thought about this.

"Blake."

"Blake?" I nodded.

"I don't know why, but the name seems to suit you." Blake smiled.

"Okay then. Blake it is."

Several months passed (or what I assumed as several months) and no one wanted to adopt Blake or I. They adopted several of the other pets, but not us.

"This is ridiculous." I said after I was fed up on waiting. "People should have given as homes by now. Why aren't we adopted?"  
"Don't know, kid." Blake admitted. "They are just interested in the other pets I guess. People tend to adopt younger animals over older animals. So, I'm not surprised they don't want me. You are young yet, so you'll likely to be adopted sooner or later. Surprised it hasn't happened sooner."

"Well, I can't wait another minute."

"What are you going to do about it?" I had an idea. "I'm going to run away." Blake was shocked.

 _"What_?!"

"Yeah, if someone doesn't adopt me, I'm going to go to them and their family."

"How are you going to accomplish that?" I gave him a sly grin.

"I'll wait for a potty break."

"Okay, little puppy." One of the people that works at the shelter said, opening my cage, and grabbing me. "It's time for a potty break."

"You too." Someone else said ushering Blake out with his hand. Blake did just that, and let his guy put a collar and leash on him. My guy did the same thing to me. They then led us outside in the back.

"Okay, little fella." My guy said to me once we were outside. "You can go now."

"You too." Blake's guy told him, I looked at Blake.

"Okay," I said to him. "We run now." Blake looked at me too.

"I'm not going to do that."

 _"What_? We have to if we want a family."

"No; you can get adopted here."

"But, I want a family _now_ , not whenever. And I want you to come with me." He shook his head.

"I can't do that." I was confused.

"Why not?"

"Because it wouldn't be right. The shelter people will be worried, and I don't think that's good, do you?"

"No, but…"

"Then I'll stay here. I suggest you do the same."

"No. I'm running whether you'll join me or not." He was about to say more when I ran off.

" _Hey;_ come back here, pup!" One of the guys shouted, chasing after me. The other guy shouted at me too. I assume he ordered Blake to stay, and chased after me too.

I ran and ran. I stopped to catch my breath. I looked all around. I was no longer being chased. I was now alone, and on my own. I walked onwards.

I came to a dog park. I saw dogs and their owners interacting with each other. They were playing fetch, walking together, an owner was rubbing the dog's tummy, petting and even letting others pet their dogs. They all seemed to be having fun. _Man;_ I wish someone could play with me!

Then I realized something. Wait a minute; this place looks familiar. _Of course!_ The Herrimans used to take Mom and I here all the time; _aww_ , good memories! I wonder if the bone I buried last time is still here. I saw the tree that I dug the bone under, and ran to it. Then, I started digging.

I found the bone! I was about to dig the hole back up, when I heard a voice.

" _Hey!"_ The voice shouted. "What are you doing with _my_ bone?!" I looked at who was talking. It was a Belgian Shepherd.

"What are you talking about?" I wanted to know, putting the bone down on the ground so I could speak. I placed my front paw on the bone, so that the other dog couldn't snatch it away. "This is my bone. I dug it here last time I was here, so get your own."

"Well, I urinated on that tree, so that means what's under it is now officially mine."

" _No way_ ; you just want my bone." The dog growled.

" _Give it here, kid!"_

"You're going to have to catch me first!" And with that, I grabbed the bone in my mouth, and ran off. The black dog ran after me, barking all the while.

When I was far away from the park and the dog, I dropped the bone, and began gnawing on it. I was under another tree.

While I was gnawing, I heard voices.

"So, do you think the Nice family is going to like me?" A young voice asked. I looked around, and saw a Saint Bernard puppy, and a grown poodle.

"Of course, Beethoven Jr." The poodle answered in her Southern accent. "The Nice family is what their last names says, nice. Besides, they have two children, Heather and Travis, who likes music like you do." The puppy got excited.

" _Really_?! Because it's my _dream_ to sing in front of humans!"

"Yeah! Now, go get them, and remember," She gave him a dog tag shaped like a house. "Once a pound puppy, _always_ a pound puppy!"

" _Wow; thanks_!" The Saint Bernard then ran to a house. Two kids ran out, excited. The girl, Heather, held a violin. She put it down on the grass, and ran for the puppy.

" _Mom; Dad!_ " Heather shouted. "A puppy!"

"Can we keep it?" The boy, Travis, asked. Heather carried the dog. She turned to her brother.

"Carry my violin, won't you?" Travis nodded, grabbed the violin, and followed his sister inside.

I was dumbstruck. Did that dog with a Southern accent just help that puppy find a home? If so, that's so cool! I then decided if I can't find a home, I want to be just like her. I just want to find homes for other dogs. I don't care if I get a home. I'll make other dogs happy, and that'll make me happy!

"Hello, young pup." I heard her voice. I then saw that she was looking straight at me.

"Hello." I just said. She was about to go, when I spoke up.

"What you did in helping finding that puppy a home was so awesome! You think I can do it?" She was shocked.

"You want to be a Pound Puppy?"

"Sure, whatever that means."

"Don't you have a home?"

"Not anymore. But, placing dogs in homes is wonderful, and I want apart of it!"

"Sure; you just follow me." I finished my bone, got up, and followed her; not knowing that soon my life was going to change forever.


	3. Chapter 2: Strudel

Chapter 2

Strudel

I was born in Vienna, Austria. It is the capitol of all of Austria, and the largest city. Also it's where they filmed that one musical movie about 'the hills are alive' I don't know what that means. How can hills be alive? Anyways, on with my tale.

When my siblings and I were just eight weeks old, we were put up for adoption.

 _"Awww_ , look at this cutie!" Someone said as she picked me up, and marveled at me. Right away, I could tell, it was love at first sight. I was so excited that I licked her face. " _Aww,_ she's so sweet, like my favorite desserts, strudel." She then gasped in realization. "That's it! I'll call her Strudel. Strudel the dachshund." She looked at the man next to her. "Isn't that a nice name, Franz?" Franz nodded.

"Ja, Eva, it is." Franz answered. "Now, let's just pay for her, und get her home." Eva agreed with a nod, and stood up. She gave me to her husband so she could pay for me.

On the drive to my new home, I watched as all the beautiful sites zoomed by from the window. I was sitting on Eva's lap. Since I was cooped inside for most of the days, except for outside play and walks to the parks, I never realized how beautiful Austria really is, and I loved it!

My owners loved me, they played with me, walked with me, groomed me when I needed grooming, bathed me, fed me, and took me to the vet. My female owner, Eva, typed on the computer a lot. At the time, I didn't know what a computer was. I just laid under her feet everyday as she typed away.

One day, I was curious, so I walked out from under the desk, looked at her, and barked. She looked at me. I cocked my head. _What are you typing_? Of course, she didn't understand.

"Hi, Strudel. What do you want? Do you want to go out? Go potty? You need to wait. I'm almost done with this book, and I must have it ready first thing tomorrow." She looked at the screen again, and continued typing. I went under the desk, and rested under her feet again.

 _"There_!" She said. "I'm all done." I walked to her, and she looked at me. "I finished; I can take you out now." She stood up, and was about to go, when Franz came in.

"Hi, honey." He greeted. "Want me to walk Strudel for you as you write?" Eva looked at him, and shook her head.

"No; I just sent in the finished draft."

"That's great honey. You've been working on that book for a long time. Do you think it'll finally be published?"

"Here's hoping."

"Well, you go on that walk with Strudel. You need it, and I think Strudel misses walking with you." Eva smiled.

"Thanks, honey." She walked off.

Eva and I went to the dog park. She was sitting on a bench, and I laid on the grass. I then saw a nut roll up to me. I saw a squirrel ran up to the nut. The furry animal then looked at me, and suddenly acted all terrified.

"Please don't chase me!" He begged. I was confused.

"Chase you? Why would I do that?"

"Well, you're a dog, aren't you?" I still didn't get it.

"Yeah, but what does have to do with me chasing you?" The squirrel shrugged.

"I don't know. It what you dogs do."

"That seems silly to me. Just because some dogs do it, doesn't mean I or all dogs have to do it."

"So, you're not going to chase me?" I smiled at him.

"No. You can just scurry off with your nut." The squirrel smiled.

"Thanks!" And with that, he took off with the nut in his mouth.

The next day while Eva was on the computer, she got really excited.

"My book is being published!" She shouted. Franz came running in, and smiled.

"That's wunderbar news, honey! I'm so proud of you!" She kissed him.

"Thanks honey, _whoo_ , I'm so excited!"

"I'm excited that you're excited. This is your first book, and now it's going to be in bookstores around the world for all to read." I didn't know what they were talking about, but I was excited for her. I panted and wagged my tail with glee.

"I have to plan a book launch party!" Eva finally said. Franz was confused.

"Book launch party?" Eva went back to her computer.

"Yeah, a party to promote my new book." Franz scratched his head.

"Will this happen every time you publish a new book?"

"Only if you want a lot of them." Franz laughed.

"No; just one is fine. We have other parties for birthdays, Christmases, and so on."

"Ja; that's true. So, do you have a venue in mind?"

"I was thinking World of Books. I'm on their website right now." Franz chuckled.

"I suppose you'd want to host a book party there. It is your favorite bookstore after all."

"Precisely. Now…." She looked at the clock. "Oh shoot, it's time for Strudel's walk."

"Do you want me to do it?" She looked at him.

"Will you?" Franz nodded.

"Ja, you're deep in work. I get it, und I'll be glad to."

"Oh, thank you, Franz. You're a life saver!" She sat down to type on the computer. Franz looked at me.

"Ready for a walk with Daddy, lil' girl?" I barked happily.

"Okay; just let me get your leash." He went off. I followed.

"So, how's it going?" Franz asked his wife after we were done with my walk. He had just put my leash away. Eva looked at him.

"I set up a date. It's going to be this month on the 19th. How does that sound?"

"Sounds great! I'll be sure to cancel the show then."

"Can you see if any of your work friends would like to come?" Franz nodded.

"I'll ask tomorrow."

"Great; thanks!" She looked at the computer again. Franz is an usher at a circus, and works part time at a child daycare, whatever those two things are.

The next few days were busy for my owners. Mommy was on the computer, Both Mommy and Daddy were making telephone calls, both left, and then came back with human food and other stuff. One night, Mommy was on TV. Franz sat down with me, and we watched the whole interview. She and the other woman doing the interview talked about stuff. I didn't know what it was about, some book, but I was just so happy seeing my mommy on the TV.

Then, one day, they were dressing in their coats and other stuff. I went to them, wondering what they were doing. Mommy and Daddy don't go to work at the same time, and Mommy works mostly at home. She works somewhere else at a gardening store too, but not always. I just took a walk with Mommy. So, whatever it was, it must be something special. I barked, wanting to come along, knowing that I probably can't. Franz looked at me. He looked at his wife.

"I think Strudel's thinking we might abandon her." He said. I just looked at him. No, I wasn't thinking that at all! _Ooh_ , how I wish that humans could understand us, well we could talk to them, but we just didn't feel the need to. I mean, what would we possibly want to tell them? Our body language, and facial expressions seems to do just fine.

"No girl, we're not leaving you." Eva said to me. Well, I already knew _that_. "We'll never do that." Franz then petted my head, and scratched between my ears.

"We're just leaving for a few hours for Mommy's big party." What party? Why can't they just tell me? He and his wife exchanged goodbyes to me, told me to be a good girl, told me that they loved me, and then both left, closing the door behind them. I went to the window to see them off.

After I saw their car drive down the driveway, and out of sight, I had the whole place to myself. What am I to do now? I don't feel sleepy, and I couldn't do human stuff. I didn't feel like watching TV. I'm too old to mess stuff up, and chew on things. I haven't done those things in a long time, and _boy_ , did I learn my lessons when they scolded me. 'No' or 'bad girl' are three words I never wanted to hear again. They're even worse than taking me to the vet.

Suddenly, I had an idea. I looked at the computer. Why not?! I _am_ interested in how it works, and I have time to kill. I ran to the computer, jumped onto the chair in front of it, and looked at the screen. I put my front paws on the keyboard. I looked down at it, not knowing what it was at the time. I just knew my owners would push things on it, and the screen would have something appear on it. I pressed a button on it, and looked at the screen. Nothing happened. It remained black. I pressed more buttons, and more, in hopes that something will happen. No such luck. _Why…isn't…this…working?!_ Why didn't I pay more attention when my owners were using this? Oh, yeah, because I didn't think I'll be having the need to use this, that's why.

 _Okay_. I told myself, looking at the last button above all the others on the computer. _I'll press this last one. If this doesn't work, then that's it. I'm done. I'll give up, and do what pets do when their owners are away: boring, lazy, stuff the whole time_. With my nose, I pressed the button.

And wouldn't you know it, it worked! The computer made a sound that almost frightened me, an apple appeared on the screen, and a few seconds later, it turned on.

Now, I know what I have to do to get to the place where my owner goes to type her stuff. I moved the 'mouse' (I know, weird name. It's not a real mouse. It's just what the humans call it) onto where she opens the place where she types, and clicked on it the best that I could. It opened, and I pressed something in the middle, and a letter came up. I didn't know what it was. I only knew I had typed something, and I was happy as can be for it. I typed more, and more. I couldn't stop. I was just amazed that I was doing something other dogs never thought of doing.

" _Strudel; we're home_!" I heard Franz call to me after a long while. I stopped typing, and jumped down off of the chair. I then ran to my owners, excited as can be, barking all the way. Eva knelt down and petted me.

" _Strudel; hi!"_ She greeted. "Was my dog a good girl while we were away?" I barked. Franz knelt down, and scratched me between the ears. _Aw;_ I always liked when he or she did that to me. Such a wunderbar feeling!

" _See?"_ Franz told me. "I told you we weren't abandoning you. I stayed true to my word." He stood up, and went off with his wife. I followed.

"Eva," Her husband stated. "Are you going to write a new book?"

"I have another one in mind, but I don't want to start just yet."

"That's good. You should relax before you start again." He then changed the subject, confusion in his voice. "Honey, did you leave the computer on while we were out."

"No; why?"

"Well, it's on."

" _What?"_ She went to the computer. "What does it say?" She looked at it. "Well, that's strange. It's a bunch of nonsense. It's like they were just testing the keys out. No real intention. Who could have typed this?" Franz then looked at me.

"This may sound strange, but Strudel might've done it." Eva looked at him like he was nuts.

" _Strudel?_ You can't be serious."

"I know, but Strudel was the only one here. We didn't have a break-in because everything was closed, and the windows aren't broken. It couldn't have been a ghost. We could have a typing dog in our midst."

"A typing dog?" She laughed. "What a crazy thought!" Franz laughed too. Eva stopped laughing as an idea struck her. " _Hey;_ a typing dog; you had just given me an idea Franz!" Franz smiled.

"Only helping out sweetie. That's what husbands do best." Eva kissed him.

"And I love you for that." She looked at me.

"How do you like to be the star of my next book, Strudel?" I barked with joy. I didn't know what she meant, but I didn't care. As long as she was happy.

The next day, Eva typed most of the day on her new book. Her husband then came into the room.

"Hi, Franz." Eva greeted, not taking her eyes off of her typing.

"Hello, honey." Franz said back. He then kissed his wife.

"How was your day?"

"Oh, fine. A new circus show came today. They arrived from Prague, and they never have been on tour before. We are their first destination."

"Ooh, that's interesting."

"Yeah, it is." He looked at me, then back at his wife. "I told my buddies about Strudel's typing." Eva looked at him in shock.

" _What_?! Why would you do that?" Franz shrugged.

"Seems too interesting to keep hidden. Besides, I helped spread the word on your new book. They're going to tell their kids tonight."

"Well, I guess that's alright, but now the pressure's on. I mean, the pressure's already was on with my three-month deadline, but now it's even more. Those kids are counting on me."

"Sorry, dear. Say, do you have a name for the book yet?"

"I, Strudel. She types whenever her owners are away to escape boredom. She has a golden hamster named Dietlof, a pigeon named Peggy, and two twin pot-bellied pigs Stuart and Duchess as friends who come over, and help her with her stories."

" _Wow_ ; what an imaginative story. I can't wait to read it."

"That's what I love about children's books compared to novels written for adults. They're more imaginative."

"But, some adult books can be imaginative."

"Yeah, but I still like children stories better. That's why I do this for a living."

"And the kids love you for it." He changed the subject. "I'll leave you to your writing."

"No; that's alright. I have been typing for hours, and I'm done with a chapter. I'll go make dinner. Care to walk Strudel?"

"Alright, honey. Whatever you say."

Days went by, and before I knew it, my owners were leaving again. This time to Tokyo, Japan.

"You know, maybe for my next book I'll write about Tokyo." Eva said to her husband. I was on her lap. We were all in the car, heading to where I was going to be kenneled until they got back.

"I know, you will, honey." Franz spoke, not taking his eyes off the road. "We have never been to Japan before, and you're already boasting about it to your friends."

"Well, I know from TV and pictures that it'll be an amazing time. There's nothing like going to new places to get the inspiration and the mind going when you're an author."

"That's true." I wish I could go with them, but I'm happy for my owners just the same. And I agree. Leaning about new places far beyond your own and culture, whatever that is, is cool.

They dropped me off, and said goodbye. I wanted to go, and see them leave from the airport, so I sniffed them before they left, so not long after they had left, and as luck would have it, it was time for all of the dogs to get out, and do their stuff. When the woman led me outside, I bolted off.

" _STOP THAT DASHUND_!" The lady shouted. A few of the employees tried to stop me, but failed. Nothing could stop me. I was a dog on a mission.

When I was across the street, I looked back at it quickly, memorized where it was, so I could find it again, and took off again.

I then found an airport, but was it the right one? I sniffed, and the scent was familiar. Yep, it was Eva's perfume. I was indeed in the right place.

Since, I would be kicked out if I went inside, I sat my rump on the pavement, and waited for the smell of the perfume to leave. That will tell me that my owners' plane has taken off, and I would go back to the kennels.

I saw an open plane, and where the humans put luggage into. I smelled more dogs, and decided why not? I wasn't sure how long until my owners fly off in their plane, so why not say hello to some fellow canines? So, off I went to the back of the plane.

Once inside, I saw a grown Labbie, a cross breed between a Beagle and a Labrador Retriever.

"Hi." I greeted the dog. "My name's Strudel; what's yours?" The dog smiled.

"Daisy." She answered.

"Well Daisy, can I talk to you, and keep you company while I wait for my owners' flight to leave?"

"Sure, I'd love that. But, you got to go when this plane leaves, otherwise you'll be on your way to America."

"Oh, so that's where you're going? Don't worry, this'll be quick."

But it wasn't quick. This dog talked, and I talked, and before either of us knew it, we were suddenly moving.

"What's happening?!" I wanted to know.

"We're moving. She said to me. "We're about to take off." I panicked.

"About to take off? But, I have to get off."

"Afraid you can't. You're going to America."

I ran inside the whole compartment, pawing at the doors frantically and barking.

 _"HELP_!" I barked. "I'M NOT SUPPOSE TO BE HERE! _HELP! GET ME OFF_!"

"You can do that all day, darling." Daisy informed me. "But, you'll tire yourself out, and it's a waste." I stopped. I know that she was right. I was making a dumkoph of myself. Oh, why did I not stay back at the kennels? I shouldn't have gone on here, and then this wouldn't have happened. _Dummkoph, dummkoph, dummkoph_! I sighed, and looked at her.

"Alright, Daisy. I'll stay here. But, when we stop, I'll stay here, and return to Austria."

"Where were your owners going if you don't mind?"

"Tokyo."

"Oh, well by the time you get back to Austria, they possibly will be long gone at their destination."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I'll go back to the kennels when I return."

It seemed like forever, but finally the plane landed. I looked at Daisy when the compartment door opened, and the men getting the luggage off one by one.

"Well Daisy," I told her. "I thank you for keeping me company on this long flight, but now we must part."

 _"Hey_!" One of the men said, looking at me. "Victor, is there suppose to be a Dachshund on this flight?"

"I don't think so." Another man told him. "Why?"

"Because there's a Dachshund in here."

"Well, check it's tags. See where the dog lives, and then we can return the dog." Victor inspected me. I was nervous.

" _Hmmm_ , Strudel. Okay, Strudel. Let's see where you live now." Victor squinted at it.

"It's okay, Strudel." Daisy assured me. "The man is just seeing where you live so he can take you home."

"But, my owners _aren't_ home." I reminded her. "They're on their way to Japan. I'm supposed to be in the kennels, remember?"

"I can't make this out." Victor said. "It's all in German." He then picked me up. "Come on girl. We'll figure this out." He took me away.

 _"Auf Weidershen_!" I called out to Daisy.

"Goodbye, Strudel!" She called back. "I hope you find your way back!"

"Thanks! I hope so too."

At the airport, the man showed me to another man at a computer. They chatted, and the other man searched something on the computer, looking at my tags. We then heard something from behind us.

"A plane going from Austria to Tokyo had mysteriously vanished from the radars." We turned, and looked at the TV. What did the TV say to have the men so interested?

"How terrible!" The man who is helping Victor observed. "I wonder what happened." He looked at Victor. "The dog is from Austria."

"And we just arrived from there. You don't think…"

"I hope not." I could see the worry on their faces. What did the TV say to have them so concerned? I wish I knew.

The men then chattered some more, and Victor got the information that he needed.

"Thanks, Chuck." Victor thanked him. "We're going back to Austria. I'll take her back, and then take her back home. Right now, I think she needs some fresh air. She's been cooped up for nearly ten hours." Chuck nodded. They said goodbye, and then left.

"Okay girl," Victor said to me when we were outside of the airport. "We'll be out here for fifteen minutes or so, then we go back in to get ready for our flight back." He then noticed his shoe was undone. "Oh, that's not good." We went to a nearby bench, and he sat down. "Just a minute." I was about to lie down when something caught my eye. A dog and two puppies were in front of the building. Now, what are they doing here? I looked at Victor who was still tying his shoelace. I looked back at the dogs. Curious as a cat (excuse the expression), I went to them.

"Excuse me." I said to them. They all looked towards me.

"Can I help you?" The older dog, the poodle asked.

"Yes. I was wondering what you are all doing here in front of an airport is all."

"Oh, this is where Piper here will meet her perfect person." I was confused.

"Perfect person?" I questioned.

"Yeah!" The other puppy spoke, a mutt. "Dolly here is the leader of the Pound Puppies; an awesome group of dogs that find dogs homes."

"Oh, well that sounds just wunderbar."

"Isn't it? Dolly is teaching me everything she knows."

"Say, do you have a family?" Dolly asked me. "Or should we find you one?" I shook my head.

"Oh, I have a family."

"Your owner is at the airport?"

"Oh no, they live in Austria."

"Austria? My, that's a long ways from here. Why are you alone in the States?" So, I told them my tale.

"That's _horrible!"_ The mutt observed, who I learned was Lucky. I nodded.

"It is. I wish I hadn't have boarded that plane, then I wouldn't be here."

"So what do you plan to do? I mean, isn't Austria a whole other country or something?" I told them my plan. Dolly smiled.

"Good. Hope you find your family."

"Hope so too."

 _"Hey_!" Victor shouted. The three dogs ran off. Victor got to me. He looked down at me. "Come on, girl. Let's start your walk." He picked me up, and we were off.

 _"Victor_!" Chuck greeted, coming up to us. He then frowned. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Bad news?" Victor asked, concern in his voice. I was concerned too. "What it is?"

"You remember that plane that disappeared from radar?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they have an update. Now, the plane is still missing, but two of the people on it were Strudel's owners, Eva and Franz Hisser."

" _Oh no,_ are you sure?" Chuck nodded.

"I'm very sure. I'm very sorry Victor. " Victor looked at me. I looked up at him, extremely worried now. What was wrong? _Ugh_ ; it's so frustrating not understanding this.

"Poor Strudel."

"Yeah. What are you going to do with her?"

"Well, I suppose I'll keep her until we know what's going to happen."

"I think that's a good idea." He bent down to me.

"Okay Strudel, you're going to live with my friend for a while. He'll take good care of you." _Why?_ Where are Eva and Franz? I was so stressed out, that I ran off.

 _"STRUDEL_!" They both yelled after me. But, I didn't listen. I just kept on running.

I ran to a nearby tree, laid down, and cried.

"Are you okay, darling?" Asked a familiar voice. I looked up. There in front of me was Lucky and Dolly. I sniffed. I wanted to lie to them. I wanted to so bad, but couldn't. I shook my head. "Well, want to tell me what's the matter?" I told them.

 _"Gosh!"_ Lucky said in shock when I was done. "And I thought I had a tragic story."

"Well, at least this Victor person is willing to take care of you until something happens." I nodded.

"But, it won't be the same."

"Oh, I know darling, but it's better for the time being."

"I guess. I'd rather do what you guys are doing though, helping dogs finding their perfect people, and their forever homes."

"Won't that make you jealous that you won't be with your family?" Lucky wanted to know.

"I guess, but it'll also give me hope. It'll also bring me joy knowing that I made a difference in a pup's life." Dolly smiled.

"It gives me great joy every day." She said. I then saw Victor coming to me.

 _"Strudel_!" He called. "Ready to go to your temporary home?" I stood up.

"Well," I started. "I have to go." They each said their good lucks, and I was off.

Well, it went horribly wrong. Victor's wife was mad at him for taking me in without her permission, and ordered him to take me to the shelter the next morning. He agreed, so now I'm going, only I didn't want to. But, I feared I had no choice. I was outside, laying on my paws in sadness.

"Fancy meeting you again." I heard a familiar voice. I looked and once again, Lucky and Dolly stood in front of me. They then noticed my gloomy state. "You have to go?" I nodded.

 _"Why_?" Lucky asked. "Well, that's not fair. I guess Victor should have asked first, but hearing all you have suffered, it still doesn't seem right." I nodded slowly in agreement.

"Are you still interested in joining the Pound Puppies?" Dolly asked. I stood up in an instant, tail wagging.

 _"Really, can I?!"_ I questioned. Dolly nodded.

"Yeah, temporarily."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" Dolly smiled.

"I had a feeling you'd be thrilled. You have to let Victor drop you off first, so he doesn't have to worry."

"Okay. Sounds good to me."

After Victor dropped me off at the shelter, Dolly picked me up with Lucky. We passed by a computer store. I spoke up.

"I can use the computer." Both Dolly and Lucky were shocked.

 _"Really_?!" Lucky asked. "I don't know what a computer is, but that's so cool!" I looked at Dolly.

"If you need somebody to use the computer, I'm your dog."

"That's nice, but I don't think we do." She then thought of something. "Actually, we could use a dog like you. It's the 21st centaury according to the humans. They changed their world, and now, we will too."

"I won't let you down, Dolly."

"I like to hear that. I like that a lot." We walked onward.


	4. Chapter 3: Squirt

Chapter 3

Squirt

I stood on all fours waiting. Waiting until the garbage gets taken out, and put into the trash at my favorite pizza place. I've been waiting for a while. I was dying with anticipation.

 _Okay, Squirt_. I told myself. _Relax. The garbage will come; maybe it's late because something happened or something_. My stomach growled. _Man!_ The garbage better get out here quick. I'm starving!

Finally, a guy came out with a plastic bag. I stopped myself from running in. I have to wait until the man leaves. He opened the dumpster, and put it in with more of the trash. He went back inside I bolted to the dumpster, and jumped in.

I tore open the bag, and bit into a lone pizza slice. I know that pizzas are bad for dogs and can make them sick, but so what? I can't help myself; they're just _so_ ooo dang _delicious!_ Kudos to the human behind the invention of one of the tastiest foods on the planet!

Some rats wanted my pizza, but once I growled at them, showing them who was boss, they all scurried off. I resumed on eating in peace. When I finished, I had another… and another until my belly was full. I laid down with my full belly when done, and burped.

 _"Hey_!" I heard an angry shout. I looked up, and saw a worker. I stood up, jumped down from the dumpster, and ran off.

"ONE DAY YOU'LL GO TO THE POUND, DOG!" He shouted after me. " _ONE DAY!" Ha;_ I'll love to see them try! Dogcatchers have been trying to catch me for a long time, and I'm still here; I'm uncatchable!

Suddenly, I bumped into somebody. I fell to the pavement.

 _"Oh gosh_ ; I'm sorry!" Said a voice. I looked up. It was a Newfoundland puppy.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, kid?!" I snapped, standing back up. "Then this wouldn't have happened."

"It was an accident."

"Well, don't do it again."

"I'll try." I went on my way.

After a few steps, I sensed I was being followed. I stopped and looked. _Yep;_ I was. It was the same puppy. He went by me with his tail held high like nothing happened.

 _"Hey!" I_ said to him. "Hey, kid! Stop following me." He stopped, and looked at me.

"I can't help it if you're going where I'm going." I went onwards. He followed.

A while later he was still following me. I stopped, and looked at him.

"Now I _know_ you're following me!" He stopped, and cocked his head to one side.

"Why can't I follow you?" He asked.

"Because I don't want you too. It's kind of creepy."

"Can I go with you?" This caught me off guard.

 _"What? No!"_

 _"Oh, please_!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

 _"Please_?" He was irritating me now. I looked at him.

"Look kid, why don't you go to your family and bug them?"

"I would but,…" He sighed. "I don't have one anymore." I felt sorry for him.

"Oh gee, kid, I'm sorry." I then changed the subject. "You still can't follow me." I then left.

 _Squirt!_ My conscience scolded me _. How could you abandon that pup like that? He lost his home; he has nowhere to go. He needs you more then ever_. I sighed. _Ah sheez_! I turned back to the young dog.

"Okay," I told him. "You can come with me." He got excited.

 _"Really_?!" I smiled.

"Yeah. I can take you to the pound. They'll find a home for you. And if not, you and I can live on the streets together." His smile then faded.

"Oh, I don't want that. I want a family again."

"Well, how about I get you into a family, then I'll leave you there?" He was confused.

"What about you? Don't you want a family?"

"Kid, I've been living on the lam for a long time since I was abandoned. I'm used to it. I'll be fine on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, let's find you a family."

"Okay, but once I get one, I'm sure you'll change your mind, and want one. You may even end up living with me!"

"Don't give up your hopes, kid."

"Why would anyone abandon you?"

"I don't now, kid. Some humans are heartless like that. I go by Squirt because that is what they named me."

"Oh, my name's Frisky."

 _"Hey, Small Shrimp_!" Spoke up a voice as we walked by an invisible fence. I groaned. It was Biggie, the Great Dane. "Who's your friend?"

"Who's that?" Frisky wanted to know.

"Oh, that's just Biggie." I told him. "Don't talk to him." But, Frisky didn't listen. He went to him. " _Frisky!"_ I ran to his side.

"I'm Frisky. Squirt here is going to help find me a family." Biggie looked at me.

"Oh, is that right?" Frisky nodded.

"Yeah."

"You know kid. You're going to grow into a big dog while Small Shrimp is going to stay the same size forever due to his birth defect."

"It's _not_ a birth defect, Dummy." I said to him. "I'm just small like this because I'm a Chihuahua." He snapped at me.

 _"What_ did you call me?!"

"I called you a dummy, Dummy."

"You got a big mouth, you know that Small Shrimp? It'll get you in trouble one day."

"I can get myself out of it." I looked at Frisky. "Come, Frisky." Frisky left with me.

"Why does he call you Small Shrimp?" Frisky asked me. "Doesn't he know shrimp are already small?"

"I don't know." I admitted. "But that what makes him a dummy."

"Okay, kid." I told him once we were at the pound. "Here we are. Hope you find a nice family." Frisky looked at me.

"Thanks Squirt." I smiled.

"Don't mention it." I was about to leave when he spoke up again.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with me, and find yourself a family?" I looked at him again.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine. Now, make lots of noise so a human can hear you, and bring you in." He saluted.

 _"Yes, sir_!" I left. Behind me I heard his barks.

I hid behind the nearby bushes, and looked out to see if Frisky goes into the pound okay. A human then came out, and went to the barking Frisky.

"Well, hello there." He said. Frisky barked. He saw that Frisky didn't have a collar. "Oh, a stray, huh? Well don't worry, we'll fix that." He picked him up. "We'll find you a family yet." Frisky saw me. I smiled. I saw them go in. I left.

I went near Biggie again. I tried to make sure he couldn't see me. I was unsuccessful. He saw me.

 _"Small Shrimp_!" He spoke. I sighed. _Okay Squirt. Just ignore him, and maybe he won't bother you. "Yo, Shrimpy_ , right here! I know you can hear me; don't ignore me. _Shrimp, Shrimp. Small Shrimp_!" I sighed again, and went over to him.

"Do you need anything, Biggie?"

"Yes. I was just wondering where your friend was."

"I led him to the pound so that he'll find a family

"Uh-oh; you shouldn't have done that."

"Why not? He wanted a family, and this is a surefire way to get one."

"If he's lucky."

"If he's luck…what do you mean?" He then told me. I couldn't believe what I heard. "No; you're lying! They won't do that to a puppy like him."

"I'm afraid I'm not lying. It's the truth." I still refused to believe this.

" _No_! I won't hear it. I don't believe it."

"Well, you're going to have to because…"

" _No;_ I had enough of your lies!"

"Squirt, I…" I had enough, and left. He got mad. " _Fine!_ But if that puppy dies, it'll be on your conscience Shrimp, not mine. You hear me, Small Shrimp? IT'LL BE YOUR OWN DOGGONE FAULT!"

I kicked a pebble, mad at Biggie. What did Biggie know? Pounds are there to _help_ dogs find homes, not death traps if they don't find one on time. Frisky will be fine. He's young; he'll find a home with a nice family. Won't he?

"Hello there." A Sothern voice greeted me. I looked up. It was a poodle. Besides her were a dachshund and a mutt.

"Hello." I greeted back.

"Are you lost?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes; _geez_ what is your problem, lady? No; I'm not lost. I don't belong to anyone!" They looked sad for me. "But, it's all right. I'm all right on my own."

"You sure?" The dachshund wanted to know. I looked at her.

 _"Yes!" Geez_ , what are these dogs' problem? Not every dog needs a family. Haven't they heard of wild dogs?

"Well, if you change your mind," The poodle continued. "We find dogs homes. We're called the Pound Puppies." She introduced her and the others to me.

"Pound Puppies, huh? Hey, there's a place that gives dogs homes too. It's in your name, so you must've heard of it, a pound? I just sent a puppy there.'

"Hope the pup finds one." I smiled.

"Thanks, I hope he finds one too."

"Before it's too late." The mutt added.

"Yes, before it's too… _wait, what? Ugh_ , not you too! Look, _nothing_ bad is going to happen to him, aright? How do you know? Have either one of you been in the pound before?"

"I have." Dolly piped up. "I have known dogs who leave with the pound people, and have never come back."

"Well, maybe the pound people have brought them to their homes. Have you ever thought of that?"

"I wish that were the case. But, I've seen it with my own eyes. I was curious one day to what was happening to my friends, that I went to see when a dog went to the back room. They give the dog a shot."

"As terrible as needles piercing your fur, they never have put a dog to death before."

"These kinds do. As soon as he was done, I went over to the dog, and he was dead. I then ran of there, and made my escape."

"That's baloney; it's not nice to scare these young dogs." I looked at Strudel. "Do you believe her?" Strudel nodded.

"Ja; I do." She replied. "As horrible as it sounds, I trusted her."

"And my friend at the shelter told me." Lucky added. "It was a no-kill shelter, so I'm not worried about him. I hope he gets a home though. He has been there since he was my age."

"I still don't buy it. Humans deem us as 'man's best friend', if that's true, why would they murder us?" Dolly was about to answer when a familiar voice rang out in a panic.

 _"SQUIRT_!" I looked, and saw Frisky running towards us.

"Frisky," I said to him. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the pound?"

"I escaped. And I'm never going back. A dog there told me the awful truth of what happens there if dogs don't find homes. They… they…" I could see that he didn't want to say it.

"Murder them?" He nodded. Now, I felt bad. I sighed, knowing this horrible truth now. "Look kid, I know. And I'm so sorry for sending you there. I feel horrible."

"It wasn't your fault." Dolly told me. "You didn't know. That's why I organized the Pound Puppies. To give dogs homes. It goes faster, and we save lives at the same time."

"Why don't we take Frisky to this no-kill shelter Lucky talked about?"

"They might still be there for a long time." Dolly pointed out. "And they are in small cages. That's no way to treat a dog. We need to be free, and exercise."

"Guess you have a point there. But your way could take a long time as well."

"Yes, it could. But at least it's humane." I looked at Frisky.

"Come on, Frisky. Let's do what these dogs do, and find your forever home." He perked up.

"Do you need any help?" Dolly asked.

"Nah; I'm good. Thanks for asking though."

"Okay then, good luck!" Strudel and Lucky said their goodbyes too, so did we. We were then off.

"Squirt," Frisky said to me.

 _"Yeah?"_ I asked.

"I was thinking, and I feel bad for all of the other dogs that I left at the pound."

"Yeah; and what do you want to do about it?'

"Well, can't we go there and release them?" I stopped, and looked at him.

"But, I thought you never want to go back there."

"I don't, but I want to help. Someone has to help those poor dogs."

"You have a good heart, kid. I'm going to help you." He got excited.

 _"Really_?!" I nodded.

"Now let's save those dogs, and become heroes!" He cheered, and ran off. I followed after him.

"Okay kid," I said to him once we were back in front of the pound. "What's the plan in busting these dogs out of here?"

"I thought of it on the way over here."

"Okay, so, what is it?" He whispered it to me.

"You want me to do that?" I wanted to know after I knew the plan. "That is super risky. I could get caught."

" _Squirt, please_!" He said. I sighed.

"Fine, but why did you whisper it to me? There's no one here, and the humans will only interpret it as nonsense barking." He realized that I was right.

"Oh, yeah. Oh well! At least you know the plan." He put his paw in the middle. " _Ready_?" I placed my paw on top of his."

"Yeah. Let's do it." We took back our paws (because we didn't know how to count), and put the plan into motion!

I hid in the bushes, and Frisky began to bark. I watched. The dogcatcher opened the door, and came out with his dog catching net.

 _"There_ you are!"

Now, it was my turn. I bolted to the door, and went inside. I hid in a corner of the room as the dogcatcher came in, Frisky in his net. He whistled a tune as he closed the door, and went to a cage to put Frisky in. I looked around. I discreetly followed him.

As we came to another room, I gaped in shock as I saw sad barking dogs, crying dogs, even a trio of dogs singing a melancholy tune from cages left to right. How _horrible_! No wonder why I never went here, and now _definitely_ , I don't plan to be. I don't blame Frisky for running away, I would too.

I saw the dogcatcher put Frisky in a cage. He was toying with some kind of devise. I observed, confused. What was he doing?

A little while later he stood up, and was heading my way! I quickly hid behind some cages, and watched him go.

 _"Squirt_!" Frisky said to me when the coast was clear. I went to him. "I forgot to mention you need to press a button to release all of the dogs at once. I was confused.

"A button?" I questioned. He nodded.

"On the wall there." We looked at the wall. There was something on it all right. I looked at him, and nodded. I was about to go, when he spoke again. "Oh, and there's glass surrounding it. You need to break it.

"How?"

"How should I know? Scratch it or something." I sighed, and walked towards it.

Once at the button, I looked at it. I scratched at it.

I must have made a thousand (I don't know really) scratch marks with no luck. I sighed. This is going to take forever! I then had an idea.

I walked back a little, looked back at it, and ran to it. I rammed my head into it, and _CRASH!_ I broke the window! The glass went into my paw pads. I felt sheer pain course into me. _OWCH_! I tried not to yelp too loudly, but _man_ , it hurt like heck!

 _"PRESS THE BUTTON_!" I heard Frisky bark at me. Though my pain, I managed to lift my sour paw, now caked with blood, and pressed the button. A shrill sound sounded as cage doors opened, letting all of the dogs go free. Frisky ran to me.

"We're _free_ , Squirt!" He said with glee. He noticed my injured paw, and his eyes widened. "Oh, you're bleeding!"

"Yeah, and it really hurts!" I told him though my pain.

"Well, can you walk on it?"

"I don't know."

 _"Hey_!" Someone shouted. We looked, and saw that it was the dogcatcher!

"Well, you're going to have to go _now_!" Frisky stated. I tried to stand up, but couldn't. The pain was just too great.

"I…can't." Frisky ran off when the dogcatcher came up to us. "Frisky, don't leave me here!" I whimpered in pain. The dogcatcher frowned.

 _"Oh_ , you poor Chihuahua. Just stay here; I'll go call the vet." He ran off. I tried to stand up, but couldn't. Frisky then came back with Dolly, Lucky, and Strudel.

 _"Ohhh!"_ Dolly observed with a wince. "That looks painful!"

"It looks painful?" I questioned. "It _is_ painful!"

"You should see a vet." Strudel suggested.

"I think I am." I told her. She was confused.

"You are?"

"Yeah. The dogcatcher said something about calling the vet."

"That's _great_ ; the vet can help you! Eva and Franz used to take me there. You might hate it, but they are just trying to make you feel better."

"You really think the vet can help me?"

"Of course. That's what they do."

"He's coming back!" Frisky warned. He and the others were off. The dogcatcher came back to me with a blanket, wrapped me into it, and picked me up.

"Now, let's get you to the vet." He said. " _See?_ I'm not a bad guy to you dogs once you get to know me." He waked off.

Once at the vet's, and after the dogcatcher talked to someone behind something, we had to wait with other pets and their owners. There were birds, cats, dogs, bunnies, and Guiana Pigs. One of the dogs, a Basset Hound, looked at me.

"What happened to you?" I told him.

"Gee, that's too bad." He said when I was done.

"Yeah." I agreed. "But that is what I get for helping out dogs in need."

"Don't beat yourself up. You changed dogs' lives, maybe saved some. You should be proud of that." I smiled.

"Thanks, I am."

 _"Vincent_!" Someone called. The dogcatcher stood up with me.

"That's us." He said to me. The Basset Hound and I said our goodbyes, and he wished me luck, and a good recovery as we left.

"How are you, darling?" Dolly asked me when I was alone with her and the other dogs. I was in a leg cast. I was staying at the dogcatcher's house until my leg gets better.

"Fine." I answered. "I lost a lot of blood, and I have to wear this leg cast for a week."

"That's good." Frisky frowned.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"It's all my fault." He answered. "I shouldn't have told you to let the other dogs out. If I haven't done that, you wouldn't have needed to break open the glass, and you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, kid. We let the dogs go free so that they can find homes and whatnot. You should feel proud. I may of hurt myself, but I don't care. It could have been much worse. It was a great sacrifice, and I'll do it again if I need to. Now, let's go find that family of yours." I stood up.

"But you can't." Lucky said. "You're hurt."

"I only have a limp. I'll be fine."

"You better rest." Dolly told me. I shook my head.

"No, I can't do that. I'll only slow Frisky down, but if it means finding him a happy home, I'm willing to do it." I was about to walk off when the dogs stood in my path.

"We'll find this pup a home." I looked at him.

"You'd do that?"

"Yes." I looked at Frisky.

"You're okay with this?" He nodded.

"If it means you'll rest that leg, and have a good recovery, I'm willing to do it." I smiled. He smiled back.

"Okay. Find yourself a nice family, kid."

"Thanks, I will." They were about to leave when the door opened. A human kid looked at Frisky, and grinned.

"Oh, I _love_ this breed!" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Daddy, can I keep it? Can I?" The pound person came, along with a woman.

"Now Sarah, a dog is…"

"I know, a huge responsibility. But, I researched every fact there is to know about Newfoundlands. I know how to take care of it." The parents laughed. He gestured to the others and me.

"Just one, sweetie. I don't want these other dogs."

"I know. You can take the others to the pound, and the Chihuahua once he's better. I just want this one." Dolly and the others smiled, as did I.

"Well, Frisky." She stated. "Looks like you found your perfect person." It was Frisky's turn to smile.

"I guess I did."

A week later, or I assumed it was a week because my leg cast finally came off. I was back at the pound with other dogs. I was miserable, but at least Frisky has a nice home now. I'll just have to find a way to escape.

One day, when we were taken out for possible adoption, I made my escape. I didn't need a family. I just wanted to help find dogs theirs like the Pound Puppies, that'll make me happy. The dogcatcher yelled at me, but I didn't listen. I just ran and ran. Not once did I look back.

 _"Squirt!"_ I heard a familiar accent. I looked, and was shocked to see Strudel. Lucky and Dolly were also there. "I see that you're all recovered. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to do what you guys do." I told her. "I'm going to find strays, and help them find families."

"Why don't you join us?" Lucky asked.

"No. I'll do it by myself."

"Are you sure?" Dolly wanted to know. "It'll be less lonely with other dogs around."

"No, no, I'm sure."

"Well, alright, suit yourself." I thought about this. They were about to go when I spoke up to them. "Wait; maybe I will go with you guys. Before Frisky, I've been on my own a long time, it's time for some friends." Dolly smiled.

"We'll be happy to have you."

 _"Yeah, ja!"_ Lucky and Strudel both said at the same time.

"You won't regret this." Lucky said to me. I smiled at him.

"I'm already not regretting this, Lucky." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 4: Niblet

Chapter 4

Niblet

We looked out at the wreckage of last night's hurricane on the door my sister and I were on, floating in the water. I just couldn't believe it. One moment we were a happy family, going about whatever it is we do, and the next this happens.

Before the storm, we were looking for our owners, for they had disappeared without a trace. We had to halt our search when the storm hit, and fought for our lives. Now the question was, what were we going to do now? I hope our owners got out okay, but if they got out, why would they leave us? Our house is destroyed so I guess they got out either way.

"What are we going to do now, Niblet?" My sister, Rebound asked. I sighed, and looked at her.

"I don't know." I told her.

"Did our owners get out safely, or are they trapped in there?"

"I don't know."

"I'm going to see." I gasped as my sister splashed into the water. She dog padded to our destroyed house.

"Rebound; come back!" But she didn't. She just dog paddled on. "Rebound!" I sighed, and dived in as well. I swam as fast as I could. "Rebound, don't go any closer!" She went under. "Rebound!" I took a deep breath, and went under as well.

Once under, I saw my sister swimming towards the wreckage, and kept swimming after her. My eyes widened as I saw my sister stop swimming, and began to float. I took her in my mouth when I was near her, and swam towards the surface.

I broke the surface, and swam towards the door. I climbed onto it, put down my sister, and panted in exhaustion.

Once I caught my breath, I looked at my sister. I poked her with my nose.

"Rebound." I said to her. "Please, wake up." But, she didn't wake up. "Oh, Rebound, why did you do this foolish thing? I may not be the brightest dog around, but even I knew not to do what you did. Rebound, _please!"_ My sister still didn't wake up, and I began to cry.

Suddenly, I heard a cough, then another, and another. I stopped crying. _"Rebound?"_

" _Niblet_?" I heard my sister asked. "Why were you crying?" I smiled with glee.

" _Oh, Rebound_ ; I'm just glad you're alright, and didn't go to the doghouse in the sky!" She was confused.

"Why would I go there?" I didn't answer her, I was now mad.

"Rebound, what do you think you were doing?" This confused her even more.

"I was seeing if our owners were still in the house."

"That was a dumb thing you did, Rebound, and I know dumb. Don't you know you could've died?"  
"But, I was looking…"

"Our owners weren't down there." My sister was shocked.

"They weren't? How do you know?"

"Because…" She was right. How do I know? _Were_ they there? I sighed.

"Rebound, I was worried."

"I'm sorry I made you worry."

"Look, ever since we left with our owners, I promised Mom and Dad I would look after you. You're my sister, and I'd hate if anything bad happens to you." She smiled, and snuggled up to me.

"And I'm your little sister. I'd hate it if anything bad would happen to you." I smiled. I looked, and saw that we were headed towards land.

"Okay," I told my sister. "Let's get off, and we'll see where we can go."

"Good idea. Staying here, looking at all this depressing stuff is just to depressing."

"I agree with you there." As soon as we were near, we hopped off. I headed onwards. I sensed my sister wasn't following, and looked back.

"Rebound." I said to her. "Let's go." She sighed.

"We're never going to see this place again." She looked at me. "Are we?" I sadly shook my head.

"Not unless we can change back time. And I don't think the humans invented that yet."

"I'm really going to miss this place."

"Yeah, me too." I went onwards. She did too.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, but we can't stay here."

"I hope it's back with our owners."

"I do too."

 _"SOMEBODY HELP_!" Someone shouted. We gasped as we saw a schnauzer; a roof was crushing his leg.

 _"Rebound!"_ I shouted. "It's a dog in trouble; we have to help!" I ran towards him.

"Oh, thank goodness you're both here!" He said when we were by him. "You know you guys are the first living creatures I've seen after the storm."

"What happened?" I wanted to know.

"I was about to run after my owners when the roof fell on top of me."

"Oh, that's horrible!"

"I know it is. And I'm too weak with age to lift this off me. So can you?"

"Oh, of course." He looked at me. "I'll do it now." I lifted it with my head. Once he was free, and out of there, I dropped it back down.

"Thanks! You saved my life."

"You're welcome!" I changed the subject. "So, your owners left too?" He sighed.

"Yes." He answered.

"Why?" Asked a confused Rebound. The dog looked at her.

"To get away from the storm I gather."

"Our owners left too. Why would they leave us behind? Don't they love us anymore?"

"I wish I knew. But, I don't think they wanted to. They had tears in their eyes as they left me. It's like they didn't have a choice."

"Why wouldn't they have a choice?"

"I don't know. The human world is complicated like that sometimes." I had an idea.

"Why don't you come with us? Until we figure this out, and are reunited with our families?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Sounds good. Name's Digby by the way."

"Hey Digby. I'm Niblet and this is my sister, Rebound."

"Pleasure to meet you Niblet and Rebound."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Rebound spoke as we all went onwards.

"Pal," We heard a white Peekapoo dog shout. She was with a Yorkshire terrier. They were in front of a house. We went over to them. "Leave the ball. We need to go." He sighed. "Oh, why is she so difficult?"

"The ball was the last thing he and his owner was playing with before the storm." The Yorkie told her. "It means something to him." The Peekapoo sighed again.

"Fine! But if he dies, it's his own fault."

"Can we help you two?" Digby asked. The two dogs looked at us.

"We're just waiting for my friend." The peekapoo said to us. "Although if he stays in there any longer," He looked back at the house, and shouted. "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO LEAVE HIM BEHIND!"

"Did you lose your owners like we did?" Rebound wanted to know. The Peekapoo looked at her.

"Yes." She replied sadly.

"Want to come with us? We can look for our owners together. We can be known as The Dogs who Went Looking for Their Owners. What do you think?" The Peekapoo looked at the Yorkie who nodded. She looked back at her.

"Your name for us needs a little work, but sure. That is…" She looked back at the house again. " _IF MY FRIEND HURRIES UP_!" She looked back at us. "Sorry."

"It's okay, we can wait."

"While we wait, why don't we introduce ourselves?" The terrier suggested. "I'll go first. I'm Duchess."

"And I'm Snowball." The Peekapoo stated. "And we're waiting on Pal.

What are your names?" We all introduced ourselves. Just then, a black Peekapoo came to our side. A red ball was in its mouth. She looked at him. "It's about time!" She looked back at us. "We can go now." She looked at Pal. "Oh, and Pal, I

already introduced you."

"Great, let's go!"

" _Roger_!" We saw and heard a Rat Terrier yell, running over the place frantically. " _Roger!_ " He noticed us. "Oh, have your guys seen my boy Roger?"

"Sorry." Digby apologized to him. "We're on a journey to reunite with our own owners. You can join us if you want." The Rat terrier got excited.

"Great; because I'm really desperate! I'm Dodger by the way." After we introduced ourselves, we want onwards.

We walked for who knows how long when my sister whined.

"Niblet," She spoke to me. "I'm hungry!"

" _Aw, sis_!" I said to her. "Are you sure?" She nodded, and collapsed on the pavement. "I'm so hungry that I can't take another step!" Her stomach growled. "And my stomach just growled, so yeah, I'm hungry." All of our stomachs growled then. I looked around.

"I don't see anywhere where we can eat, so…" I smelled food from all around. "I can smell something though." We all sniffed.

"Me too." My sis added. "And they are all good smells. I don't know where to go."

"I know a place." Digby said. I looked at him.

"You do?" He nodded.

"It's not that far from here. _Come,_ follow me!" We went after him, even my sister who seems to have a new burst of energy. I was confused.

"I thought you said that you were so hungry that you couldn't take another step."

"I did." She informed me. "But Digby says he can take us to food. That gave me new energy. Now come on bro, race you; don't be a slowpoke!" She began to run.

" _Hey_ ; don't call me slowpoke!" I called and ran after her.

"Here we are." Digby said once we were in front of some buildings. Humans were sitting at outside tables. Umbrellas were giving shade at most of the tables. I was confused to where we should eat.

" _Where_?" I wanted to know.

"There're all restaurants, and they all let dogs eat at them." My sister and I were both impressed.

"A place where they allow dogs?" Rebound questioned. "And it's not a dog park? _Wow_ ; that's unheard of!" She looked at him. "How can we get food? We can't steal from these humans."

"I'll show you." He looked at one of the doors, and barked. Some of the people looked our way.

"You think they'll just give you food without an owner?" Duchess asked. _"Humph,_ I'd like to see you try." A human then came out.

"Are you hungry, dog?" Digby barked. "Okay, let's see what I can give you." He noticed all of us. "You're all hungry? Okay; I'll be right back." He went back inside.

"He's not going to call the pound on us, right?" Snowball wanted to know. "Digby, are you betraying us?"

"Oh no, little one." He told her. "You just wait and see. I assure you, you won't be disappointed."

A little while later, the human came back carrying a tray with doggy kibble on it. In his other hand was a doggy bowl filled to the brim with water. He bent down, and set it down on the ground in front of us. "There you dogs go. Sorry. There's not a lot of dog bowls around. You're going to have to a share. We are full stuff due to the hurricane, so I have to get back in there. Bark if you want more. I'll check all your collars later, so stay put. _Bon Appetit!"_ He went back inside. We began eating the food, and slurping up the water. Pal spat out his ball so he could eat and drink with us.

"So, Snowball." Digby said to her. "This isn't betrayal, is it?" Snowball looked at him, and shook her head.

"No; you don't disappoint." Digby smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that." We all growled at some rats who wanted some of our food.

"That was _great_!" Rebound said after we were down. "Now I'm stuffed!"

"You said it!" Dodger agreed, and burped loudly. "Sorry!"

Digby smiled again.

"Again, I'm glad. Now, come. Let's continue on our journey, shall we?" we were about to go when Pal spoke, concern in his voice.

"Have any one of you guys seen my ball?" we all shook our heads. He paced around. " _Oh great_ ; someone stole it. Everybody look; that ball is very important to me!" We looked around.

"Well, it's not here." Digby declared after we looked for a while without finding it.

"It has to be somewhere!" Pal stated. "Come on; let's look further down." He went off.

"Or you could, I don't know, get a new ba…" She sighed in defeat. "Why do I even try?"'

"But, we have to stay here until…" Digby stared. But Pal and all of us didn't hear the rest for we were on our way. He must have had given up because he went with us.

 _"Hey!"_ My sister spoke up after we walked a while. "There's your ball! Those rats that wanted our food earlier have it." We looked. Indeed, the same rats from earlier had it. One was pushing it with his nose.

 _"Hey you rats_!" Pal shouted. Both rats stopped and looked at him. The rats tried to run away with the ball, but Pal was too fast for them. "What are you doing with my ball?" They looked at him again.

"You didn't share us your food," One of them started. "So, we took your ball."

"Plus," The second rat added. "You weren't playing with it anyways."

"That's because I was too busy eating." Pal pointed out. "As well as my friends." We all nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah?" The first rat challenged. "And what are you going to do about it? You don't expect us to just give it to you, do you?"

"Actually yes, that'll be nice. Thanks so much." The rats burst out laughing. Pal was confused, so was I. " _What_?" The rats stopped.

"We're not going to do it." The first rat told him. This confused Pal even more.

"Why not?"

"Because we're not. What idiots do you take us for? You didn't give us some of your food, so we're not giving you the ball." Pal growled.

"You have to. You can't take what's not yours. What are you going to do with it anyways?" They both shrugged.

"Rolf here has children at home. He'll give it to them, and they can play with it or something."

"Yeah." Rolf agreed. "I'll give it to my children."

 _"Aw_ ; you have kids?" Marveled Rebound. "How many?"

"26." He answered. "My wife just had another litter yesterday."

" _Aw_ ; congratulations!" Rolf smiled.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"That's a lot of kids." Dodger added.

 _"Ugh;_ knock it off!" Pal shouted. They both looked frightened, so were we. "This isn't about Rolf and his many children! This is about me and my ball." He stared eye-to-eye at the first rat. "And you are going to have to give it to us or we'll make you give it to us!" The rat sneered.

"I like to see you _try_ , dog!"

"Oh for pete's sake!" Snowball cried out. She then pounced on the rat with the ball. He screamed as he was pinned down. The ball rolled to a shocked Pal.

 _"Don't hurt me_!" He cried, terrified.

"Now you are going to give us the ball, and you'll going to give it to us _now_!"

"I'll help you, Max." Rolf said. Snowball glared at Rolf, and snapped her mouth at him. Rolf backed up. "Okay, I'll just give my kids something else." Snowball looked back at Max.

"Now you two better skedaddle or else!"

"Or else what?" She snapped her mouth at him and growled.

"Just or else! I'll fight you!" Max ran out on all fours.

"Come on Rolf, let's do what she says and skedaddle!" He ran off, so did Rolf.

"I'm right behind you, boss!" He shouted. We all looked at Snowball. dumbfounded.

"That was _insanely awesome_!" Dodger cheered.

"Very brave." Digby put in.

 _"Wow_ , sis!" Pal said to her. "That was awesome! I didn't know you cared."

"Of course I care!" Snowball responded. "I may not understand you sometimes, but I'm always by your side 100%." They exchanged smiles.'

I felt something. I looked down, and saw Rebound snugging up to me.

" _Rebound_?" I asked. "What are you doing?" She looked at me.

"I'm snuggling up to you."

"What for?"

"Because I love you, silly. And I'll always be your loving little sister." She snugged me again. I smile.

" _Aw,_ thanks, sis. And I'll always be your loving big brother from another mother."

"I hate to interrupt." Duchess butted in. "This is sweet and all, but we have to get going."

" _Yeah_!" Rebound added. "We will reunite with our owners before the day's over; I can feel it!"

" _Niblet_!" Rebound whined. "I'm tired of walking!" We all looked at her. "My paws are sore!"

"My paws are sore too." Pal said, spitting out his ball. Can't we rest somewhere? We can play catch with my ball."

"Okay." I decided, sitting my rump on the ground. The others just looked at me. _"What?"_

"We can't rest here." Snowball told me. "We have to go somewhere else." I was confused.

"Where do you want to go?"

"I know a place." Digby spoke. "But we should really…" But we were gone again.

" _Hey_!" Dodger piped up when we were walking by a fence surrounding a dog park. "I know this place! It's a dog park. Roger and his parents used to take me here all the time!"

"That's funny." Duchess stated. "So did my owner."

"And ours!" Pal and Snowball said together

"You mean we all go to the same park, and we never met before?" Dodger asked. "That's insanely awesome!" He looked at us. "Niblet? How about you and Rebound? Have you two been here?"

"No, not that I recall." I replied.

"Nope!" Rebound agreed. "This place does not look familiar."

"It doesn't matter who's been here and who haven't!" Pal spoke. "Let's just go rest, and play."

We were playing catch when we heard a human's voice.

" _Dodger_? Is that you?" We all looked as his mom pulled him away. Dodger spat out Pal's ball with excitement.

" _Roger_!" He said. "That's Roger!"

" _Really_?!" My sister wanted to know. Dodger looked at her.

"Yeah; I know my owner from _anywhere_!" He went to him. Pal grabbed his ball in his mouth, and we went after him. Roger pulled away from his mom.

" _Mom_!" He complained. "He's my dog! I know him from _anywhere_. He has a black dodge ball on his back."

"That doesn't mean anything!" A younger girl told him. He looked at her.

"Both of his ears are also black on the outside, and white on the inside."

"I say you're nuts." Dodger then pinned her down. She screamed. "Mommy; a crazy dog just attacked me!" The Mom and Roger looked at her. The mom was in shock, but Roger was impressed.

" _Hey!"_ The mom yelled. " _Get off of her_!"

" _Good going,_ Dodger!" Roger cheered. Dodger gave the girl a big slobbery lick before getting off of her.

" _Eww_!" She complained. "Dodger; that is so gross!" Dodger barked. She ran to her mom.

"Mazy, are you okay?"

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine. But, I think Roger's right. This dog is Dodger." The mom was confused.

"I think you kids are confused. That's impossible. We left him when we had to evacuate from that hurricane a few days ago."

"Maybe he went to find us." Roger suggested.

"From all that way?"

"Yeah, like that movie!"

She then looked at us, Her face lit up when her eyes landed on Snowball and Pal. "If that's Dodger, maybe this is Snowball and Pal." She looked at her mom. "Mom? Can I use your phone and call Kristen?"

"I don't know. How do you know if this is her and Cole's dogs?"

" _Mom; please_! It's worth a try!" The mom sighed, and handed her the phone.

" _Fine_!" Roger looked at his dog, and grinned.

"I'm glad we're together again, Dodger." Dodger barked in agreement.

"It's them, Pal!" Snowball said with excitement to her brother when he saw two kids come out of a car. "It's our owners, Kristen and Cole!" Pal dropped the ball in shock.

"I never thought we'd see the day!" He said with glee. The two barked in excitement. Cole and Kristen looked at the dogs, and smiles spreaded across their faces. They both ran to hug the dogs.

" _PAL!_ " The boy yelled.

 _"SNOWBALL_!" The girl shouted. The mom looked at the two kids and smiled.

"My." She observed. "Looks like the trip to the park was well worth it." She then was confused. "How is all of this possible?" Roger's mom shrugged.

"Beats me." She responded.

"Hey Mom?" Mazy asked, looking at us. "Who do these doggies belong to?" Her mother looked at us, and went to us. "Well, let's see what their collars say." She observed our collars."

"Our collars!" I realized. "I forgot! They could be our tickets home!" Rebound looked at me.

" _How?_ " She asked. But before I could answer her, Mazy and Roger's mom spoke to her.

"Rebound, huh? Don't worry girl, we'll take you home." Rebound perked up at the sound of her name.

 _"Hey_ ; she knows my name!" She was then puzzled. "How? Is she psychic?"

"I think your collar told her."

"My collar?"

"Yeah, I think that's what the thing is around our necks. And actually I think the shiny thing attached to them told her." She looked down at them.

"So, _that's_ why we have them around our necks! I always wondered about them. For finding our owners if we ever get lost like we are now. Humans can make cool, handy stuff!"

Rebound, the Peekapoos, Duchess, Digby, and I were all in the backseat of the car owned by Cole and Kristen's mom. Kristen and Cole sat with us. The car's window was down so we could all get some air in, and for us dogs to lean our heads out.

"Oh, I can't _wait_ until we are reunited with our owners again!" Rebound said excitedly bouncing up and down. "I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait!"

 _"Whoa!"_ Kristen observed with a laugh. "This puppy is sure excited to go to the shelter."

"Of course she is." Cole told her. "It'll help her and the others to find loving families. Who wouldn't want that?"

"I suppose you have a point there."

"Of course I do." They laughed as they continued watching my sister barking frantically (to them) and jumping with gee.

All of a sudden, we all heard a sudden popping sound. We were all confused.

"Mom, what was that?" Cole asked up front. The mom stopped the vehicle.

"I think it's a flat." She replied. "I'm going to check. You kids stay here." She went out of the car.

"I hope its nothing serious." Kristen said.

"Don't worry about it." Her brother assured her. "Mom'll fix it." Her sister smiled.

"What's going on?" She wanted to know. "Why aren't we going? Where did the mom go?" A butterfly then flew in. My sister brightened up.

"Hey; it's a butterfly; hey, Mr. Butterfly or are you a Mrs. Or Miss, well hello regardless!" It landed on her nose. She and the kids laughed. "That tickles!" It then flew off, and out of the car. "Hey; where are you going? Hey; come back here!" She took off. We all panicked.

 _"Hurry_ , Cole!" Kristen shouted. "We got to get the dog back!" They ran out of the car.

 _"Mom!"_ Cole yelled. "We're going to get the puppy!" I bounded after them, so did the others.

 _"REBOUND_!" I yelled. " _REBOUND; REBOUND_!"

"Niblet." Digby said to me. "We're getting too far from the car."

"I don't care." I said. "I'm not leaving without my sister."

"Then we'll all help." I smiled.

"That's very kind of you. But, if you all searched for me you might lose your ride home to your owners."

"We don't care. We'll get to our families another way. We're a team, and we'll stay a team until the bitter end." I smiled again, and then got serious.

"No. Rebound's my sister, therefore she's my responsibility, not yours. Go; if you all leave us behind, then fine. Rebound and I can manage on our own."

"Are you sure of that?" A confused Digby wanted to know. I hesitated. Was I sure? I have an opportunity to find my owners with the others, but I don't want to go knowing my sis was still out here somewhere. I never had to make a big decision like this before. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm sure."

"Well, okay then. I hope you find you sister. This might be goodbye."

"So, that's it?" Pal asked. "We're just going to leave him? We're not going to help any further?" Duchess went to comfort him.

They all said their goodbyes, and left. I watched them. Hopefully, I'll find my sister and they don't leave without us.

I finally caught up to Rebound. The butterfly that she was chasing had landed on a blade of grass. My sister was just looking at it. She noticed me.

"Oh, hello big brother." She greeted me. The butterfly flew off. She was about to chase it again, when I stopped her. She looked all around. "Whoa, I really have traveled far. Where is the car and the others?"

"Rebound!" I scolded her. "You shouldn't have followed that butterfly. Everybody's worried about you."

"Well, let's make them unworry by going back." She was confused, and looked at me. "Where is back? Do you know?" I sighed.

"I think it's this way. Now, hurry! Before they leave without us." I bounded off.

"Why would they…" But, I didn't answer. "Niblet!" She ran by my side now.

We were getting closer to the car…and it was leaving without us! No; my fear was coming true!

 _"NO, NO, NO_!" I shouted after it. " _COME BACK; WE'RE HERE_!" But the car didn't come back. It just kept on going. We chased it, barking all the way.

We stopped to catch our breaths, watching the car zoom in the distance. Rebound collapsed in the soft grass.

"I don't get it." My sister said, standing up. "Why would they just leave without us? Oh, this is all my fault! Why did I have to chase that stupid butterfly?"

" _Hey_!" I spoke to her. " _Careful_ , sis. If that butterfly was here and heard you call it stupid, it'll offend him or her. But yeah, if you hadn't chased that butterfly, we would have been with them, instead of, not." She looked at me.

"I'm sorry, Niblet. I messed up, and now we're on our own again." I sighed.

"The damage is done. I told the dogs that they could leave without us." Rebound was surprised.

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Because they need to find their families. I didn't want them be apart due to this incident." My sister frowned again. I smiled. "But, hey, no time to be sad. We're gonna find our families. That's something to cheer up about, no time to be mopey." Rebound perked up.

 _"YEAH, FAMILY_!"

"That's the sprit!" She bounded off. I went after her.

We didn't get very far when another butterfly fluttered by. I saw Rebound getting excited.

" _Rebound!"_ I hissed at her. "No; fight it! Well, don't really fight it, but you know what I mean. Fight your urge!" I could see she trying not to. She tried very hard, but I guess the urge was too strong. She looked at me.

"Sorry, Niblet." Before I could protest she ran off after it, barking.

 _"REBOUND_!" I shouted. "No, come back. REBOUND!" I sighed, and got mad.

Why does she always do this to me?! Doesn't she get it? This isn't a game, so why can't she take this seriously? Well, that's it! I'm done; I'm going on!

"Well, hello, there." Said a voice. I looked as I saw a Chihuahua, a Dachshund, a mutt, and a poodle. It was the poodle who had spoke.

"Hi there!" I greeted proudly.

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Oh; I'm just trying to find my family is all." The dogs then gasped. "Don't worry; I'm sure I'll find them."

"Do you need help?" I got excited.

"Do you know where they are?" She shook her head.

"No," I frowned. "but…" She told me about the Pound Puppies, and told me I can go with them.

 _"Wow_ , really? Thanks!"

"So," The Chihuahua said. "Is it just you out here, or are there any other dogs out here looking for homes?" This forced me to think of my sister, but that got me mad.

" _Well?_ What is it? Are you the only one or…?"

"No!" I lied. "I'm the only one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep; the one and only!"

"Well, okay." I felt bad for lying, but was still mad. I didn't want to drag her annoying us the whole way. That wouldn't be fair for these dogs, and they seem like nice dogs too. I did pray that she would be alright on her own, and find a family, as well as myself, and my new friends.


	6. Chapter 6: Cookie

Chapter 5

Cookie

 _"Kids_!" My owner, Oscar, shouted as we entered the house. "Are you ready to meet the newest family member?" Two kids raced to us. A woman was next to them.

"What is it, Dad?" One of the children asked.

"I think it's the puppy, Donnie." His brother told him. Donnie looked at me, then at me again with his other eye.

"Do you like her, son?" Oscar questioned. Donnie looked at him.

"It's a girl?" He wanted to know. The dad nodded. "Your Mom and I figured you kids needed a new playmate since Rocky passed." One of the boys, the non-Donnie one was impressed.

" _Wow; thanks_ , Dad!" He thanked Oscar. Oscar looked at his other son.

"You're welcome, son. " Oscar said. Donnie then got mad.

"You think by bringing a new pet, she'll replace Rocky? Well, no one can replace him, Dad; _nobody_!" He stormed off. Oscar sighed.

"I really thought he'd be excited over this."

"Don't fret, dear." The woman assured him. "What you did was super. He'll warm up to her. It'll just take time."

"You always know what to say Christina." Oscar said to her with a smile. "I hope you're right."

"'Course she's right, Dad." The one brother said. "She's Mom."

The dad laughed.

"Right you are, Johnny my boy." He then did something very weird. He rubbed his knuckles against his son's head. It made him laugh though, so I guess it was some kind of affection thing. Humans are so are strange sometimes.

"I'll go talk to him." Christina spoke. She was about to go when Oscar stopped her.

"No." He told her. "I'll go." He left. I went with him.

" _Son?"_ Oscar questioned, knocking on a door. "I need to talk to you."

" _Go away_!" Donnie shouted from the other side.

"Son, I know this new dog won't replace Rocky. No dog can. But, if you'll just give this dog a chance, I think you'll like her. Please, son."

" _No!_ Now, go away!" He sighed, and let him be. I felt sad. This poor boy needed a friend. I can tell. I don't know what's hurting him, but I can sense it's really bad. So, I pushed the door open, and went in. I went over to his bedside and whimpered. He looked at me.

"What are you looking at?" He asked. I noticed the ball on the table next to him. He saw this. "That was Rocky's." I barked with joy, hoping he'll get the gist. "You want me to play with you?" I barked, my tail wagging. _"No way_ ; forget it!" I barked again. _"_ No!" I barked again. "No!" I kept barking. " _No_!" I didn't stop. He sighed.

" _Fine!"_ He said, getting up and going over to it. He picked it up. "But, just one okay?" He threw it. I ran after it, caught it, and put it back in his hands. "Maybe one more." He threw it again, and once again, I chased after it. I went back to him when done. " _Hey_ ; you're really good at this. Okay, one more."

We played like that a few times. When we were done, I jumped onto his bed and he laughed. The mom then poked her head in.

"Well, It looks like you two are turning into the best of friends." She observed. We looked at her.

"We are." Donnie told her. "I know she can't take Rocky's place, but since he can never play with us again, this dog will have to do."

"I'm glad to hear you say that. You're going to have to thank your father. He had the idea. I just went with it."

"I will." He then was puzzled. "Mom, what's the dog's name?"

"Her last owner called her Sweetie." She replied. "And I agree. She is sweet like a cookie." She left. Donnie looked at me as he scratched between my ears.

"Mom's right. You are sweet like a cookie. In fact, I think that what your new name will be, Cookie. You okay with that, Cookie?" I barked. "Of course you are. Names don't mean anything to you. You just want to be loved, don't you, girl?" I barked again. He laughed.

I noticed something under his bed, and strolled over to it. It was some kind of long plastic toy.

" _Hey_!" Donnie stood up, and went to my side. "You found my sword." He took it. "Rocky and I used to play _Pirates_ and play fight with a cardboard sword all the time." He looked at me. "You wouldn't be interested, would you?" I barked. He was shocked. " _Really_?" I barked again. He grinned. "Okay. I'll quickly make you a sword."

He made me a cardboard sword, and gave it to me. I gripped it with my mouth. He also got a stuffed parrot, and a fake eye patch was over his eye.

We played _Pirates_ for a bit. We had to find buried treasure from a map. His stuffed animals were our opponents, trying to guard and get the treasure before us. Christina, the mom, called for dinner.

"Okay, Mom!" He put his toys away, and he and I raced to see who could get to the kitchen first (it was me). He congratulated me. Before he sat down in his chair, he hugged his father, who was surprised. In his hands was a bowl with kibble in it.

"Well, what's this?" He wanted to know.

"Thanks for Cookie, Dad."

"I think I'm missing something. Who's Cookie?"

"That's the dog's new name."

"You're welcome, but I thought you were upset about this." Donnie shook his head.

"Not anymore. She's grown on me, Dad." The dad smiled, put my food down, patted my head, and sat in his chair. "And guess what Dad? She likes to play _Pirates_ with me."

"Well, of course she does." Johnny said to him. "She's a dog. She's not a human girl. She'll play anything with us. It doesn't matter to her, as long as she gets our love and affection."

"And that is exactly what we'll give her." I barked in agreement, not sure what I was agreeing to, but did it anyways.

For the next several months I was happy with my family. We did so much together. We went to the dog park, played more _Pirates,_ they brought me stuff, they groomed and bathed me, took me to the vet, among other things. Oh, it was such a magical time; my family and I.

The thing I hated was when they left me. The parents left nearly every day. But it was the kids too from when the leaves fall from the trees to days after where they could wear their coats outside. I hated those days but they always came back.

One day, they were really busy putting their stuff in boxes. I didn't get it. I wanted to play catch, so I went to Johnny. I dropped my slobbery ball in front of him. He looked at me.

"Sorry girl." He replied. "Maybe next time. I'm too busy getting my stuff ready for the move." I whimpered. "Sorry, why don't you go to Donnie?" So I did. But, Donnie seemed to be busy to doing the exact same thing as his brother. He sighed, and plopped on his bed. I looked at him.

"Oh, Cookie," He began. "Why couldn't Dad get a new job here, so I don't have to leave my friends? You know, we never moved before, so this is the only home I know." He went to me. "I'm scared, girl. Dad said change can be scary, but is for the best, and we need to live with it. But, what if I can't live with it? What if I don't like where we go, and it's scary and dangerous? What if I hate my new school, and can't make any good friends?" He then smiled. "But, I don't have to fear because I'm sure you'll make moving so much easier, huh, girl? As long as I have you, you will always be my friend." I barked. He laughed. He spotted my tug-of-war toy and picked it up. He stood up.

"I know I should be packing, but a little break wouldn't hurt." I barked and grabbed the other end of the toy with my teeth. We both pulled with all of our might.

We played like that for a little while, and afterwards he rubbed my tummy. He laughed. His mother then came in.

"I take it you're all done packing your stuff?" She questioned. Donnie stood up quickly. I stood up as well.

 _"Mom_!" He said. "No, I was just taking a break playing with Cookie."

"Well, you have all the time in the world to play with her once we're in our new place. Now come on, those boxes won't pack up themselves you know." She left. Donnie sighed, and looked at me again.

"Sorry, girl. I have to pack again. I'll play with you again later, okay?" I understood. Well, I didn't really understand, but I left his room just the same.

"Okay, Cookie!" Donnie said, coming to me. "I'm done packing. We can play again."

"You know," His father began. The mom was by his side. "I am so proud of you and your brother. I know moving to a new place isn't easy, especially when you're moving for the first time. But, you two are being super troopers on this. I know it's scary, but I promise, it'll all get better. It just takes time."

"Dad, I know." Donnie told him. "Can I play with Cookie, now?" The father nodded.

"Be my guest." Donnie looked at me.

"Come on Cookie." So we went off.

"Are you sure you have to move?" Donnie's friend, Donald wanted to know. We were all outside along with my kid owners' friends in front of the house we would soon leave behind.

"I'm afraid so." He told him.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too."

"I'll call you whenever something interesting happens."

"I'll be waiting for your calls." They then shook hands, as well as Johnny and his friend, Derik.

My owners' mom then called for them. They said their goodbyes again, we went in the car, and the car drove off. They waved to them from the window as Derik and Donald raced by the car. _Whoa_ ; they're going all out with this goodbye thing. I don't blame them. Goodbyes are hard. I miss my dog family, but I'm glad to be with my human family, and I can't wait what the future will hold.

"Are we there yet?" Donnie wanted to know a little while later.

"We just left our old house twenty minutes ago, Donnie." Christina replied through the rearview mirror. "It's going to take us three hours and forty minutes until we're completely there." Donnie groaned.

"How about a game to pass the time?" Oscar suggested. "How about you two count the different car license we pass, and when we get there you two say how many different cars from different states we pass?"

"That'll take too long! We may not find any besides ours'."

"I'm game for 'I Spy'" Johnny spoke.

"Then that settles it. We'll play I Spy, and while we play it, you two can count the different plates, and tell us when we stop at our destination." Donnie sighed.

"I doubt I'll do good." Donnie said. "I can't read good yet."

"'I don't read _well_ yet!" Christina corrected. "And 'I doubt I'll do well'. Also you just focus on the pictures."

"Okay."

They played 'I Spy' for some time. They spied on several things: grass, sky, fire hydrant, cars, street, sidewalk, and even me. I wish I could play with them; it sounds like they're having fun! But I guess I'm fine with just watching.

"Mom, I'm hungry!" Donnie said.

"Yeah; me too." Johnny agreed.

"I guess we have time." Oscar responded. "You two keep your eyes out, and tell me when you see something good." So, that is what they did.

When my owners agreed on a restaurant, we stopped, and got out. We ate outside because that was the only way I could eat with them. People brought out dog food and water for me.

While we ate, Oscar said that there was a massive hurricane not far from here a few weeks ago. He said that people with dogs had to be separated because they weren't allowed where they were seeking shelter. I couldn't believe it, so did my kid owners. Why weren't dogs allowed? Surely, in a life and death situation, they'd make an exception. I know that humans say that their lives are more important to us dogs, but I think that's just ridiculous. We're living creatures just like they are. We are all put on this earth for a reason.

And those poor dogs, having to be separated from their owners, not to mention the dogs not having homes in the first place. My idol, Dolly, will surly put them all in loving homes; that's why she's my hero!

Before we left, Christina took the children to the bathroom. Oscar took me to the nearby bushes where I could go poop. He took out a plastic bag to collect my waste.

After I did my business, and as Oscar picked it up in the bag, I heard someone shout.

 _"HELP_!" A woman's voice screamed. " _POLICE_! THAT THIEF SNATCHED MY PURSE!" I then saw him. A man was running away with the lady's purse. I growled. Without thinking, I ran off.

 _"COOKIE_!"Oscar yelled after me. _"COME BACK, GIRL_! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" I should've stopped, and gone back to him, but I couldn't help it. That man stole something from that poor lady, and I couldn't let him get away with it. I was on a mission, and I wasn't about to stop until I succeeded. Plus, I didn't see the police. I figure I can lend them a paw, and help them catch this crook. They must have more bad guys to catch.

I chased the man, barking madly. When he saw me running after him, he panicked, and sped up. I sped up as well.

 _"GET AWAY FROM ME, DOGGY!"_ He yelled. But, I didn't stop. I just kept going and going. He did too.

Some time passed, and we ran into an alley. We ran into a dead end. An iron fence was behind us. The man looked at me, shaking in his boots (he was wearing shoes, not boots, so I do not get that human expression). I growled, showing my teeth.

 _"N-nice, d-doggy, d-doggy."_ He stuttered. He looked at the fence, then back at me with a toothy grin. I was confused. Why was he so doggone happy?

"Bet 'cha can't climb or jump over this fence." He was about to climb the fence, and I was about to tackle him, when a police officer pulled his arm, and cuffed him. _About time_! Where was he a while ago? He looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back.

"You're a good dog." He told me. "Because of you, this lady has her purse back. You should be proud of yourself. You're a hero!" I liked being called that, and he was right, I _do_ feel pretty good. He then was confused.

"Where are your owners?" He was about to inspect my collar when I ran off. He called for me, but I didn't listen.

I ran and ran, looking for my owners everywhere, but couldn't see them. Where were they?

I ran until my paws were sore. I stopped to catch my breath, and whimpered, my ears drooped. No bones about it; I was lost. Is this it? Will I ever feel the warm embrace of my family again? I shook all of the negative thoughts in my head. _No, Cookie. I know it's hard, but you have to remain strong and remain positive. You can't let fear get to you_. And with that, I ran on.

But as I went on, I started having negative thoughts again. No matter how much I shake them always, they keep on returning. And I feel that they won't go away completely until I am with my loved ones again, and my world will return to the world I remember and love.

I was running so fast that I bumped into someone. I fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked. I looked up, and saw that it was a purple mutt. Behind him were a dachshund, a Chihuahua, and a sheepdog. I could've gotten up, but couldn't because of the mutt. I don't know, there was something about him that made me feel what I was feeling. He was very handsome. And at that moment, I realized something. I think I was in love.

"Aren't you going to get up?" The Chihuahua asked. "Or are you just going to just lie there, blocking our way?" I went into reality, and stood up.

"I'm sorry." I apologized. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay." The mutt responded. "You're not hurt; that's all that matters. But, my, were you ever going fast! What's the rush?" I told them everything.

After I was done, they felt bad for me, and the mutt told me about their organization that they were in. I was fascinated. The Pound Puppies! I couldn't believe it; that's just what my favorite dog in the whole wide world, Dolly is in charge of! I was going to tell him this, when he spoke again.

"Come with us. We'll help you find your family." I felt mushy again. I just couldn't help myself; he was just so handsome! The sheepdog was confused.

"Are you aright?" He questioned in concern.

 _"Hello_!" The Chihuahua said. "What is _wrong_ with you?! We offered to help find you a family, and you give us nothing but that goofy look on your face?" I, again, went back into reality.

"Nothing's wrong with me!" I replied quickly. "I'm fine, and thanks. Now I _know_ that I'll find them!" The mutt smiled.

"I'm glad that we could help." We then went off.

Along the way, I learned my new friends' names, and we met with several dogs and puppies seeking homes. I felt sorry for them, especially the puppies. They were so cute; who _wouldn't_ want them as pets? Seeing them all makes me miss the good o' days when I was their ages.

I saw my picture on a tree, then another, and another. I can't read, but I know my humans miss me as much as I miss them.

 _"Wow_ , Cookie!" Niblet observed. "You're famous!"

"I've seen these things!" I said. "They're for lost dogs, like me. As soon as someone see's this, I'll find my home, and be reunited with my family!"

"Humans do that? _Wow_ ; that's smart. Wish we could do that."

"Except we don't have opposable thumbs." Strudel explained. "So we can't take a picture with a camera, or write down their information. If we get our paws on a computer or a laptop, maybe I could write the dog's info down. I can't take their picture, but I can find a picture of the same breed online. It won't be the same though." Niblet was confused.

"What's a computer and a laptop?" He wanted to know. Strudel told him. "Oh! You know I'm a dumb dog. I don't know these humans technologies."

 _"Wow_!" Squirt said. "You just admit you're dumb. That's one thing we agree on." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's not nice." I scolded him.

"Well, hey!" He said back to me. "I can't help it if he calls himself dumb, and I agree. This, Cookie, is just the way I am. You're going to have to get used to it."

The rest of the day passed, and still no luck.

"I'm sorry, Cookie." Lucky said. "It's getting late. We should get back to the pound." This shocked me.

"The pound?" I questioned. "Why on earth do you want to do there?"

"It's not what you think." Squirt assured me. "Our Pound Puppies headquarters is there." This confused me even more.

"Your headquarters?"

"Come." Lucky told me. "We'll show you." And so, I followed them.

"What's so great about this place?" I asked when we got to Shelter 17. "It looks like any ol' pound to me."

"Follow me." Lucky said. I followed him and the others into the outside enclosure.

"Why are we looking at an empty dog dish?" I questioned when we were in front of another building with doggie doors and an empty dog dish inside of the enclosure. Niblet leaned into me.

 _"Wait_ for it!" He said. Then, just like magic, it opened, revealing a secret entrance.

"What just happened? How did it open? How is all of this possible?" The other dogs dived in. I stayed up, unsure of going down there. Squirt popped his head up.

 _"Well_?" He wanted to know. "Are you coming?" I jumped in, and we went onwards. We were in an underground tunnel. I looked around, not believing what I was seeing.

"And now," Squirt said to me. "Here's where we work." We went into the main area, and my mouth dropped.

"This is amazing!" I observed. "Are you all secret agents?" Lucky laughed.

"Oh no." He said. "This is just our workplace."

"Although if we were secret agents," Niblet stated. "It'll be cool!"

"How do you know?" Squirt questioned him. "Do you even know what secret agents are?"

"No, but I'm sure they do awesome stuff!"

"We'll continue searching for your family tomorrow." Lucky spoke to me.

"Thanks." I said to him. "I really appreciate it." I then frowned. "I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"Oh no, you're no trouble at all."

"But, what if a dog comes looking for a home, and more, and more?"

"Then we'll help them find homes."

"You may be super busy then. Maybe I should continue searching for them myself. I don't want to be a burden." Lucky shook his head.

"You won't be a burden. We may get busy, but we promise that'll we'll help find your home."

"And a promise is a promise!" Niblet added. I smiled. I changed the subject.

"So, can you give me a tour of this place?" I asked. "I'm curious of how you do things here."

"Sure. We'll start the tour right away."

We were eating our morning kibble out of dog dishes outside in the enclosure. After this, we will find my family. We will find them. I know we will; I can feel it in my bones!

 _"Cookie_!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I nearly spat out my kibble. Is that…? I looked, and a smile spreaded across my face. It _was;_ it was Donnie! Beside him were his brother, his parents, and a man in uniform.

"That's Olaf." Squirt informed me. But, I didn't care. I was just excited to see my boys and their parents again. I was so excited that I didn't finish my breakfast. I just ran to them. Olaf opened the fence, and Donnie and Johnny petted me.

"We were looking all over for you, girl!" Johnny told me. "As soon as we were in our new house, we put up fliers everywhere!"

"If we didn't find you," Donnie added. "we would stay home from school tomorrow." Christina didn't find this amusing.

 _"Donnie_!" She scolded. Donnie looked at his mother.

"Well, we wouldn't be able to concentrate well if we're thinking about Cookie all day, Mom." He told her. "When you were our ages, and you lost a pet, you wouldn't want to be concentrating on school, do you, Mom?" Their mom sighed.

"I guess not." Oscar got out his wallet.

"So how much do we owe you?" He wanted to know. Olaf shook his head.

"Oh no." He said. "You don't owe us anything. Just your happiness's is payment enough. You just be careful, and don't lose her again." The dad put his wallet back in his pocket.

"Oh thank you; we won't."

"We'll keep a sharp eye on her!" Donnie promised with a salute. Olaf smiled down at him.

"You better!" He ordered him. "I don't want you coming back here seeking for your dog. Next time you might not be so lucky."

That night, Johnny and Donnie were playing with me in Donnie's room when their dad poked his head in.

"Kids," He said. "Put on your PJs, brush your teeth, and go to bed. You have school tomorrow." They stopped, and looked at their father.

 _"But Dad_ ," Johnny complained. "Can't we play with her a bit more? We just got her back." Oscar shook his head.

"Nope; your mom would kill me if I let you two stay up on a school night. Plus, you guys have years to play with your dog."

 _"Dad_ ," Donnie stated. He yawned, looking tired. "We're not tired yet."

"Yes, you are. You yawned. Go to bed." He left. The kids sighed, and got up.

"People yawn just to yawn, right?" He asked his brother. Johnny nodded. "I thought so."

They told me that they couldn't play anymore, and both left the room. I didn't understand why, but I guess it was late. I can understand that.

The next morning, the kids were too busy to play with me. I was surprised. Then after their breakfasts were over, I thought they'd finally have time, but I was wrong. They grabbed their bags, kissed their parents, and left the house. I didn't understand. Where did they go, and the parents were _okay_ with their kids going out on their own?

A little time later, Oscar left, and then Christina left as well. I was alone. I was more confused then ever. Where did my family go, and why did they leave after just getting me back? I'm sure they had good reasons that they were gone. The parents leaving, that was normal, but the kids? I don't understand. If I was human, probably, but since I'm a dog, I don't have a clue.

A super long time passed….and it was boring! It was the most boring thing in my entire life, waiting for at least someone I know to come home. Then, when I was thinking of that negative thought that I would never see them again, the doorknob turned. I perked up, and my boys were home! I barked and wagged my tail with glee, licking them all over. They laughed and laughed.

Days passed, and they all did the same thing. They all left me to do whatever, but they always came back, but they had stuff to do before they could play, watch TV, and stuff. They were with me all days on a couple days at a time, but then they were gone again, then they were off a couple days, and then not. They did their routine over and over again.

I need to do _something!_ I can't let the days pass like this without having anything to do all day. But, what can I do?

I then thought of Lucky and the Pound Puppies. I liked what they do. Maybe I should work with them, and do good for all of dogkind. That'll give me something to do, it's convenient because we live near Shelter 17 now, and I'll be doing something I'm sure to love. It'll be perfect!

 _That's it!_ I decided that is what I'll do. And with that, I ran off, and out of the house.

" _Lucky, Lucky_!" I barked with glee when I went to them behind the fence when I got there. He and the others saw me, and went over to me.

 _"Cookie_?" He questioned. "What are you doing back?"

" _Uh, oh_!" Niblet put in. "Did you lose your family again?" I shook my head.

"No." I told him.

"Oh."

"Are they treating you badly all of a sudden?" Squirt questioned. I shook my head again.

 _"Heavens no_!"

"Then what?" Strudel wanted to know.

"I want to work here. I want to be part of the Pound Puppies while my family is away doing their own businesses."

"Where is your family?" Niblet questioned.

"Well, the parents go all the time, but now the kids are going. I have no idea. So, can I be a Pound Puppy while there're away? I don't want to do nothing all day."

"You und me both, sister." Strudel agreed. Lucky smiled.

"We'll see what we can do." He stated.

"Lucky." A voice spoke. We looked, and saw a black dog with a white underbelly. Beside him was a very cute Pomeranian puppy.

"Yes?" Lucky wanted to know.

"This Pomeranian needs to find his perfect person. I'll leave him with you." He then left. I smiled at the Pomeranian.

"Got a name, cutie?" I asked.

"Pom-Pom." The puppy answered.

" _Awww,_ because your tail is like a Pom-Pom? Such a cute name for a cute dog."

"Uh, thanks. Can I go to my perfect person now?"

"Sure thing, kid." Lucky replied. He looked at me. "Cookie, your training begins now."

A long time went by, and we gave pups homes, but this time, I helped out. Then one day, Lucky came to me.

"Welcome to the Pound Puppies." Again, I tried not to squeal.

"I won't let you down, Lucky!" I vowed. He smiled.

"I know you won't, Cookie. Report to us tomorrow morning when the family is out if the house."

"I will, and thank you, thank you, _thank you!"_

"No, problem." I ran off. I still couldn't believe it. I was a Pound Puppy!


	7. Epologue

Epilogue

Lucky

"And that is how all of us became the Pound Puppies." I concluded.

 _"Wow!"_ Patches said. "Hearing all of your stories, and how you all came together was so cool!"

"I liked Mommy's." Cupcake spoke. "And all of your guys' stories were great too."

"I liked Niblet's." Rebound said. "Because I was in it."

"But he abandoned you at the end." Patches told her. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Oh, yeah." She looked mad at her brother. "Why did you leave me, brother?" Niblet smiled sheepishly, obviously not wanting to answer. " _Well?_! I'm waiting!"

"Let's not worry about that." He stated. "It's behind us. The important thing is that you found me, and is living happily with your owner. So, forgive and forget?" Rebound smiled.

"Yeah; forgive and forget!" It was Niblet's turn to smile.

"That's my sister!"

"Strudel," Cupcake said to her. "What about your owners? Did you ever learn what happened to them?" I saw Strudel frown.

"Sadly, no." She answered. All of the puppies frowned.

"Oh."

"But I pray that they're all okay, living a happy life together with a new dog, und I think I can say the other's lives are better with the Pound Puppies."

" _Yeah!_ " They all agreed.

"And that baby I said that my family was having," I added. "They named her Liana. She's three now, and is living happily with Mom and her parents."

"That's nice."

"And Liana's such a cute name." Cupcake put in.

"She's a cutie all right. I see her every time I go visit. She wants to adopt me, but I already have my perfect girl, Dot. Although I miss them dearly, and want to live with them again, I can't. The fact that they're all living happily is all that I need to know."

"I suppose you're right. Plus, you have us and puppies needing homes."

"Right."

"Well Cupcake," Cookie began. "We better get back now. We don't want our family to worry."

"Okay, Cookie Mommy." Cupcake agreed. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" Cookie asked with concern. The puppy looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Cookie was confused.

"Whatever for?"

"Well, Donnie seemed to play with you more. He plays more with me now. I didn't mean to take him away from you." Cookie smiled.

"Oh, Cupcake, you didn't take him away from me."

"I didn't?"

"No. I still have him as well as Johnny and their parents. Donnie wasn't my favorite, I love them both and their parents equally." Cupcake sighed.

"Oh, that's a relief.

"I better go to." Rebound said as well.

We said our goodbyes, Rebound hugged her brother, and they left.

"Guys," I stated. "It's been a while. I think I'm going to visit my family."

"Can we go too, Lucky?" Niblet begged. "I'm dying to meet Liana!"

"Sure. You can come."

 _"ALRIGHT; YAHOO_! I'M GOING TO MEET LIANA, oh, and Lucky's mom, I'm going to meet her too. I CAN'T WAIT!"

"Niblet," Strudel said as we walked out of headquarters. "You are too much."

"You got that right." Squirt agreed. "My eardrums are not safe with this doofus around."

"I think _all_ of our eardrums are at risk."

"Sorry." Niblet apologized. "I get so excited. I just can't help myself."

"It's okay." I assured him. "We love you just the same." And with that, we all continued walking below the setting sun.


End file.
